This Is My Fault!
by shoujo no sekai
Summary: Karena kesalahannya pada 3 tahun yang lalu membuat hatinya terasa teriris. Ditambah gadis yang di sayanginya pergi meninggalkannya. Saat orang itu kembali, dia sudah berubah menjadi sedingin es. Bisakah dia menghangatkan hati sang gadis dan menutup luka didalam hatinya?/summary ancur, cerita tambah - tambah. silahkan dibaca jika penasaran.
1. Chapter 1

**Halo, saya adalah author baru dalam fandom ini ataupun dalam dunia fanfiction. Jadi jika kalian berkenan, silahkan dibaca :)**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy, dkk adalah milik Animonsta yang author pinjam sebentar**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, dll**

 **Pairing: Boboiboy x Yaya, Fang x Ying, dll**

 **Warning: Typo, pairing tidak disukai, alur kecepetan/kelamaan, dll**

 **A/N: Disini Boboiboy dan kawan – kawan berusia 16 tahun**

* * *

Prolog

Cuaca yang cerah, angin behembus dengan pelan, burung – burung pun berkicau dengan riang. Benar – benar pagi yang cerah,tetapi tidak bagi pemuda bertopi jingga tersebut. Belakangan ini dia menjadi sulit tersenyum dan jarang menyapa teman – temannya. Kenapa? Sebenarnya semua berawal dari kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu.

* * *

 _Flash back on_

 _"Selamat pagi semuanya!" seru seorang gadis berkerudung merah jambu._

 _"Selamat pagi," jawab semua penghuni kelas. Sang gadis langsung menuju ke tempat duduk nya. "Pagi Yaya!" seru gadis berkaca mata bulat yang duduk disamping gadis yang bernama Yaya._

 _"Pagi juga Ying." jawab Yaya kepada sahabatnya Ying. Tak lama kemudian, masuklah tiga pemuda yang merupakan sahabat dari Yaya dan Ying._

 _"Pagi Yaya, Ying!" seru ketiganya kepada Yaya dan Ying._

 _"Pagi Boboiboy, Gopal, Fang."jawab kedua gadis itu kepada ketiga sahabat mereka._

 _Mereka berlima pun berkumpul dan mengobrol. Terkadang mereka terlihat serius kemudian mereka tertawa. Ya... memang beginilah keseharian mereka jika tidak bertarung melawan makhluk berkepala kotak, mereka pasti akan mengobrol dan berbagi cerita. Tak lama akhirnya bel masuk pun berbunyi, kemudian masuklah seorang guru dengan seorang gadis dibelakangnya._

 _"BANGUN...selamat pagi cikgu." komando Yaya yang diikuti oleh seluruh penghuni kelas._

 _"Selamat pagi cikgu." seru yang lainnya._

 _"Selamat pagi semua, duduk." mereka langsung duduk setelah mendengar perintah guru mereka._

 _"Sebelum memulai pelajaran, hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru." kelas pun menjadi riuh karnanya. Ada yang berbisik karena penasaran, dan ada juga yang berbinar setelah mendengar perkataan sang guru._

 _"Hei Boboiboy, menurutmu siapa dia?" tanya pemuda keturunan India yang bernama Gopal._

 _"ish...mana kutahu." jawab Boboiboy kepada Gopal. Entah mengapa dia merasa wajahnya memanas saat melihat gadis yang berada disamping gurunya itu. Gadis itu memiliki mata berwarna ungu dan rambut berwarna merah diikat twintail rendah. Dia memakai seragam sekolah menengah pertama pulau rintis dengan jaket merah melilit dipinggangnya. Dia juga mengenakan rok 5 cm diatas lutut dan stocking berwarna coklat._

 _"SEMUA DIAM!" teriak sang guru, dan dalam sekejap kelas pun langsung sunyi._

 _"Baiklah, perkenalkan diri kamu." kata sang guru kepada gadis yang berada disampingnya._

 _"Hai semuanya, nama saya Andrea Nabilah Lestari. Kalian bisa memanggil saya Nabilah, salam kenal." ucap Nabilah kepada seluruh murid di kelas tersebut._

 _"Baiklah Nabilah, kamu bisa duduk disana." sang guru menunjuk kursi kosong yang berada tepat disamping Boboiboy._

 _Nabilah pun menuju ketempat duduk yang ditunjuk oleh sang guru. Dia melihat Boboiboy pun langsung menyapanya._

 _"Hai namaku Nabilah, salam kenal." sapa Nabilah kepada Boboiboy._

 _"Ha...hai namaku Boboiboy, salam kenal juga." balas Boboiboy kepada Nabilah._

 _'Sial, kenapa aku gugup begini sih?' batin Boboiboy kesal._

 _"Boboiboy bagaimana kalau kita berteman sekarang kau mau, kan?" tanya Nabilah kepada Boboiboy._

 _"Bo...boleh." jawab Boboiboy yang berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya._

 _"Baiklah anak – anak buka buku fisika kalian halaman 130." ucap sang guru yang siap untuk memulai pelajaran._

* * *

 _"Oi...Boboiboy, kau mau kekantin tidak?" tanya Gopal._

 _"Maaf Gopal aku tak bisa, aku ada janji." tolak Boboiboy._

 _"Aih, janji dengan siapa?" tanya pemuda yang memakai kaca mata berbingkai nila, Fang._

 _"Aku sudah berjanji dengan Nabilah untuk mengajaknya keliling sekolah." Jawab Boboiboy yang kelihatan terburu – buru._

 _"Tapi-" sebelum Gopal menyelesaikan ucapannya, Nabilah memanggil nama Boboiboy._

 _"Boboiboy, kau sudah siap atau belum?" tanya Nabilah yang sedari tadi menunggu Boboiboy di ambang pintu._

 _"Lain kali saja ya Gopal, Fang. Nabilah sudah tunggu, dah." Ujar Boboiboy kepada Gopal dan Fang sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka dikelas._

* * *

 _Semakin lama, Boboiboy semakin dekat dengan Nabilah. Karena kedekatannya, Boboiboy jadi tidak begitu akrab lagi dengan kawan – kawannya. Bahkan Boboiboy mulai jarang menolong orang lain, karena terlalu asyik dengan Nabilah. Saat melawan Adudu pun Boboiboy selalu datang disaat pertarungan telah usai._

 _Fang yang melihat perubahan Boboiboy pun tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Dia mencari Boboiboy yang ternyata berada ditepi lapangan sepak bola bersama Nabilah. Tanpa aba – aba Fang mendatangi Boboiboy dan langsung memukul Boboiboy tepat di pipi kiri pemuda bertopi jingga itu. Baik Yaya, Gopal, dan Ying sekalipun, hanya bisa diam melihat Fang yang emosi dan Boboiboy yang tersungkur ditanah._

 _"Fang apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yaya yang akhirnya membuka suara._

 _"APA YANG KULAKUKAN?! TENTU SAJA AKU MEMUKULNYA. APA KALIAN TDAK TAHU? AKU MELAKUKAN INI AGAR DIA TAHU DIRI BAHWA DIA MEMILIKI KEWAJIBAN SEBAGAI PAHLAWAN SUPER! BUKANNYA MALAH KEASYIKKAN DENGAN JALANG SEPERTI DIA!" teriak Fang sambil menunjuk kearah Boboiboy dan Nabilah._

 _"APA KAU BILANG?!" tanya Boboiboy yang sedikit membentak._

 _"KENAPA JIKALAU AKU BILANG BEGITU?! ASAL KAU TAHU YA, KAU BERUBAH JADI RENDAH SEPERTI INI KARNA GADIS ITU! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU LEBIH MEMENTINGKAN DIA DARI PADA KITA KAWAN – KAWAN KAU HAH!?" teriak Fang yang kali ini tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi._

 _Nabilah yang mendengarnya hanya ketakutan dan menangis._

 _"KAU BENAR – BENAR NAK LAWAN HAH!? BOBOIBOY KUASA TIGA!" teriak Boboiboy yang kemudian berpecah menjadi tiga._

 _"HARIMAU BAYANG!" Fang mengeluarkan jurus bayangannya, dan akhirnya muncullah harimau bayang didepan Fang._

 _"SERANG!"_

 _"HYAAAAA!"_

 _"KUASA PEMBERAT GRAVITY."_

 _Seketika orang – orang yang berada disana jatuh tersungkur ketanah, karena gravitasi disekitar mereka bertambah._

 _"APA – APAAN KALIAN INI!?" teriak Yaya yang mulai tidak tahan dengan Fang dan Boboboiboy yang (hampir) bertarung. Mata Yaya mulai berkaca – kaca dan bibirnya bergetar. Terlihat sekali bahwa gadis pemilik kuasa gavity tersebut berusaha menahan tangis sedari tadi._

 _"CUKUP! KALIAN BENAR – BENAR MEMALUKAN! MENURUT KALIAN DENGAN BERTARUNG DAPAT MENYELESAIKAN MASALAH HAH!? KALIAN SEHARUSNYA MENYELESAIKAN MASALAH DENGAN BAIK – BAIK, BUKAN DENGAN BERTARUNG SEPERTI INI! APA KALIAN TIDAK TAHU, DENGAN BERTARUNG SEPERTI INI KALIAN JUSTRU DAPAT MELUKAI ORANG LAIN!" suara Yaya mulai terdengar serak. Air matanya sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi._

 _Gopal dan Ying yang mendengar Yaya berteriak hanya bisa menutup mulut mereka rapat - rapat. Sedangkan, Fang dan Boboiboy hanya menunduk. Benar yang dikatan Yaya, tidak seharusnya mereka bertarung seperti ini. Jika saja mereka bertarung, pasti lapangan dan bangunan disekitar mereka sudah hancur atau mungkin teman- teman mereka akan terluka._

 _"Cukup sudah!" semua mata tertuju pada Yaya. "Aku...hiks...sudah muak...hiks...dengan semua ini...aku-" Yaya menggantungkan ucapannya sejenak untuk mereda tangisannya. Tak lama kemudian dia melanjutkan kata – katanya. "A...aku berhenti menjadi pahlawan super. Aku keluar dari kelompok ini, untuk apa menjadi pahlawan super jika menimbulkan pertengkaran seperti ini?!" setelah Yaya mengatakan hal tersebut, semua yang ada disana membelakkan mata._

 _Setelah Yaya mengucapkan pernyataan tersebut dia langsung membalikkan badannya dan berlari meninggalkan semua orang yang ada disana._

 _"YAYA!" Ying meneriakkan nama Yaya. Tetapi, sang gadis berkerudung merah jambu itu telah meninggalkan lapangan. Dengan segera Ying dan Gopal mengejar Yaya dan meninggalkan Fang, Boboiboy, dan Nabilah yang masih membatu di lapangan._

 _Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sungguh, baik Boboiboy maupun Fang sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Yaya. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Nabilah yang bersama Fang dan Boboiboy tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Akhirnya, secara diam – diam Nabilah belari meninggalkan lapangan, meninggalkan Fang dan Boboiboy sendirian disana._

 _"Puas?" Boboiboy menoleh kearah Fang._

 _"Hah?"_

 _"Apa kau sudah puas, dengan semua ini?! Karna kau, salah satu kawan kita jadi pergi. Puas kau?! PUAS?!" teriak Fang kesal. Mata pemuda berkaca mata nila tersebut berair, rahangnya mengeras, tangannya terkepal kuat._

 _"Kenapa aku yang di-" sebelum Boboiboy menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Fang memotongnya dengan berteriak._

 _"KENAPA!? TENTU SAJA INI SALAHMU! JIKALAU KAU TIDAK MELUPAKAN KEWAJIBANMU, JIKALAU KAU TIDAK MELUPAKAN KAMI SEMUA, DAN JIKALAU KAU TIDAK MENDEKATI GADIS ITU, SEMUA INI TIDAK AKAN TERJADI!" teriak Fang dengan penekanan di beberapa kalimat._

 _Boboiboy yang mendengar teriakan Fang langsung bungkam. Benar, semua ini terjadi karena kesalahannya. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan kawan – kawannya? Bagaimana dia bisa melupakan kewajibannya sebagai pahlawan? Bagaiman dia bisa lebih dekat dengan Nabilah dibandingkan dengan kawan – kawannya?_

 _Fang pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Bboboiboy sendirian. Sungguh rasanya dia ingin memukul pemuda bertopi jingga itu lagi. Tetapi, dia ingat bahwa dia harus mengejar temannya,Yaya._

 _Sekarang hanya ada pemuda bertopi jingga itu di lapangan. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, yang jelas dia sangat menyesal sekarang. 'Kenapa? Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?' batin Boboiboy menyesal. Tanpa sadar air matanya telah mengalir melewati pipinya dan kemudian jatuh ke tanah._

* * *

 _"Boboiboy." seru robot berbentuk bulat berwarna kuning yang bernama Ochobot. Dia melihat Boboiboy menuju ke kedai dengan kepala menunduk._

 _"Aku nak tanya!" kata Ochobot kepada Boboiboy._

 _"Hmm... tanya apa?" jawab Boboiboy dengan lesu._

 _"Apa terjadi sesuatu di sekolah tadi?"_

 _"Kenapa kau bertanya?"_

 _Ochobot yang mendengar Boboiboy bertanya pun diam. Perlahan namun pasti Ochobot mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang membuat Boboboiboy terkejut._

 _"I...ini kan..." ucap Boboiboy tidak percaya dengan bendan yang dilihatnya._

 _JAM KUASA YAYA._

 _"Ba...bagaimana bisa-" sebelum Boboiboy menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ochobot membuka suara._

 _"Yaya tadi kesini. Awalnya aku bingung karna aku melihat wajahnya yang pucat dan matanya bengkak. Saat aku ingin bertanya, tiba –tiba Yaya memberikan jam kuasa padaku. Saat aku menanyakan alasannya dia menjawab ' Aku sadar bahwa tidak mampu menjadi pahlawan super Ochobot'. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, dia langsung lari kerumahnya." Jelas Ochobot panjang lebar._

 _Boboiboy yang mendengar penjelasan dari Ochobot tidak percaya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa sahabat akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Rasanya pemuda bertopi dinosaurus itu ingin menangis lagi. Segera dia berlari menuju rumahnya. Sesampainya dia dirumahnya, dia langsung menuju kamarnya. Sungguh hari ini adalah hari terburuk dalam hidupnya._

* * *

 _Keesokan harinya, Boboiboy pergi kesekolah seperti biasa. Sesampainya dia dikelas, dia melihat ketiga temannya. Ying dan Gopal sedang mengerjakan PR mereka. Sedangkan Fang, dia seperti biasa mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela. Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Boboiboy, entah mengapa dia membenci atmosfer di kelasnya sekarang. Boboiboy menatap kursi kosong yang ada didepannya, dimana kursi itu adalah tempat duduk sahabatnya, Yaya. 'Keman dia?' batin Boboiboy penasaran, pasalnya Yaya adalah gadis yang selalu datang awal. Bahkan Yaya tidak pernah absen, tetapi kemana gadis itu sekarang?_

 _Boboiboy melihat kawan – kawannya, entah mengapa dia ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini. Boboiboy menarik nafas, lalu membuangnya perlahan. 'Ayo Boboiboy! Kau pasti bisa!' batin Boboiboy menyemangati diri._

 _"Umm... kawan – kawan..." ucap Boboiboy dengan pelan. Mendengar Boboiboy memanggil, Ying dan Gopal menghentikan aktifitas mereka, dan menatap Boboiboy. Fang pun melirik kearah Boboiboy._

 _"Aku nak minta maaf. Selama ini aku telah melupakan tanggung jawabku sebagai pahlawan super, dan mengabaikan kalian semua. Sungguh aku benar – benar menyesal, karna aku kita semua menjadi seperti ini. Andai aku tidak terlalu asyik dengan Nabilah, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Karena itu kumohon maafkan aku." Ucap Boboiboy panjang lebar._

 _Keheningan pun menyeliputi mereka. Tidak ada yang berani membuka suara saat ini, semua tengah sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing – masing. Boboiboy menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah mengapa dia merasa lega dan juga takut. Dia merasa lega karena bisa meminta maaf kepada teman – temannya. Tetapi, dia juga takut jikalau sahabatnya tidak mau memaafkannya dan menjauhinya. Pikirannya sedang kacau sekarang._

 _"Kami memaafkanmu."_

 _Boboboiboy langsung mengarahkan pandangan kepada gadis berkaca mata bulat. Gadis itu tengah tersenyum lembut kearahnya._

 _"Kami sudah memaafkanmu Boboiboy." Ucap Ying kepada Boboiboy._

 _Entah mengapa, Boboiboy yang mendengar ucapan dari Ying merasa terharu._

 _"Be...benarkah?" tanya Boboiboy kepada sahabatnya itu. Dia masih merasa takut jika kawan – kawannya itu tidak sungguh – sungguh memaafkannya._

 _"Iya." Kali ini pemuda berbadan gempal membuka suaranya._

 _"Kami telah memaafkanmu, jadi tenang saja!" ucap Gopal sambil memegang pundak Boboiboy._

 _Boboiboy merasa dia ingin menangis sekarang. Sungguh, dia sangat beruntung karena memiliki sahabat yang baik seperti mereka. Tetapi, perasaannya menjadi kalut karena dia belum mendengar pemuda berambut raven bicara._

 _"Fang..." panggil Boboiboy kepada pemuda dibelakangnya._

 _"Hmmm..." gumam Fang._

 _"Kau mau memaafkanku, kan?" tanya Boboiboy. Jujur dari semua sahabatnya, dia paling takut kepada Fang. Dia takut kalau pemuda berkaca mata nila itu tidak mau memaafkannya._

 _Fang mendengus, jujur dia masih sedikit kesal dengan pemuda yang duduk didepannya. Tapi, dia juga ingin agar masalah ini cepat selesai._

 _"Yang masa lalu...biarkan saja masa lalu." Ucap Fang sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya._

 _Mendengar hal itu, Boboiboy langsung memeluk Fang disusul oleh Ying dan Gopal. Fang yang dipeluk hanya bisa pasrah. Sekilas, pemuda berambut raven itu tersenyum tipis. Jarang – jarang kan dia memeluk kawan – kawannya seperti sekarang?_

 _"Akhirnya, kita bisa seperti dulu lagi. huhuhu..." kata Gopal dengan sedikit dramatis._

 _"Tapi, tunggu dulu! Dimana Yaya?" tanya Boboiboy di tengah – tengah momen bahagia itu._

 _Seketika semua langsung terdiam. Baik, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang tidak ada yang bersuara. Boboiboy yang merasakn perubahan sikap kawan – kawannya itu menjadi heran. Apa ada yang salah dengan kata – katanya?_

 _"Bo...Boboiboy..." ucap Ying dengan terbata – bata._

 _"Iya?" tanya Boboiboy._

 _"Se...sebenarnya-" Ying menunduk. Dia sedikit takut untuk mengatakannya kepada pemuda yang memiliki kuasa 5 elemen itu. Tapi, dia pun tidak bisa berbohong pada sahabatnya itu._

 _Boboiboy yang mendengar Ying menggantungkan ucapannya itu hanya bisa menatap heran. Entah mengapa, dia merasakan firasat buruk._

 _"Se...sebenarnya Boboiboy, Ya...Yaya...dia. Dia pindah ke KL hari ini." Kata Ying dengan sedikit terbata – bata._

 _Boboiboy yang mendengar Ying mengatakan berita tersebut membelakkan matanya. 'Bagaimana bisa? Ke...kenapa Yaya tidak pernah cerita?' batin Boboiboy._

 _"Ko...kok tiba –tiba? Ke...kenapa dia tidak memberitahu ku?" tanya Boboiboy kepada kawan – kawannya._

 _"Sebenarnya Yaya ingin memberitahu kita semua. Tapi karna kejadian kemarin, Yaya tidak jadi memberitahu. Yaya juga baru memberitahuku kemarin saat aku mengejarnya." Ucap Ying panjang lebar._

 _Boboiboy yang mendengarnya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jadi Yaya kemarin hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinngal. Tapi, apa yang dia lakukan? Dia telah mengacaukan semuanya._

 _"Kapan dia berangkat?" tanya Boboiboy kepada Ying._

 _"Dia berangkat hari ini. Seharusnya kereta yang membawanya KL sudah berangkat sekarang. Tapi,-" sebelum Ying menyelesaikan penjelasannya, Boboiboy sudah berubah menjadi Boboiboy Halilintar._

 _"GERAKAN KILAT!"_

 _"Boboiboy!" sebelum Ying berlari mengejar Boboiboy, Fang menahannya._

 _"Biarkan saja dia! Dia harus menemui Yaya seorang diri." Ucap Fang dengan santainya._

 _"Ta...tapi-"_

 _"Tidak apa – apa, untuk sekarang biarkan mereka berdua menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri!" kata Fang kepada Ying._

 _Ying hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Hah... beragumen dengan Fang tidak akan ada ujungnya._

* * *

 _Dengan sekuat tenaga Boboiboy terus berlari menuju Stasiun. Kali ini dia harus menang melawan waktu. 'Ku mohon...jangan berangkat dulu!' batin Boboiboy. Jikalau dia tidak bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu, dia akan menyesal seumur hidup. 'Setidaknya, berikan aku kesempatan untuk meminta maaf!' batin Boboiboy._

 _Tak lama kemudian Boboiboy akhirnya sampai ke Stasiun. Dengan cepat dia memasuki kawasan Stasiun. Dia melihat orang - orang mulai memasuki kereta. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru Stasiun. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia melihat gadis yang dia cari. Gadis itu mengenakan jilbab berwarna pink muda dan kemeja bewarna magenta. Dia memakai jeans berwarna biru tua sebagai bawahannya dan dia mengenakan sepatu berwarna coklat muda._

 _Boboiboy yang melihat Yaya segera berlari kearahnya. Tetapi, banyak orang yang melawan arus (atau dia yang sebenarnya melawan arus)sehingga cukup sulit untuk menghampiri gadis itu._

 _"YAYA!" teriak Boboiboy yang berusaha menghampiri Yaya._

 _Sedangkan, Yaya yang merasa dirinya dipanggil oleh Boboiboy pun menoleh. Tetapi, dia tidak melihat pemuda bertopi dinosaurus itu._

 _"Boboiboy?" gumam Yaya. Entah mengapa, dia ingin agar lelaki bertopi jingga itu datang menemuinya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tetapi, tentu saj hal itu tidak akan terjadi._

 _'Perasaanku saja mungkin.' Batin Yaya._

 _"Bagi penumpang yang menaiki kereta dari Pulau Rintis menuju Kuala Lumpur, harap segera menaiki kereta karna pintu kereta akan segera ditutup. Sekali lagi, Bagi penumpang yang menaiki kereta dari Pulau Rintis menuju Kuala Lumpur, harap segera menaiki kereta karna pintu kereta akan segera ditutup. Terimakasih."_

 _Setelah Yaya mendengar pengumuman tersebut, dia segera menaiki kereta yang membawanya menuju KL. ' Sudah saatnya.' Batin Yaya._

 _Sedangkan Boboiboy yang mendengar pengumuman itu menjadi panik. 'Tidak...kumohon...' batin Boboiboy. Dengan kecepatan kilat, dia langsung menghampiri gadis itu. Dia tidak peduli jika dia menyenggol banyak orang. Yang penting, dia bisa menghentikan sahabatnya pergi._

 _Tetapi sayang, sebelum Boboiboy dapat menggapai Yaya, pintu kereta sudah tertutup. Boboiboy mengetuk kaca jendela pada kereta berkali – kali. Tetapi mustahil, karena kereta tersebut kedap suara, sehingga Yaya tidak dapat mendengarnya. Tak lama, kereta pun mulai bergerak. Boboiboy sudah tidak tahu harus apa, sehingga dia berlari mengejar kereta tersebut sambil terus meneriakan nama Yaya._

 _"YAYA." teriak Boboiboy sambil terus berlari._

 _Namun tiba – tiba Boboiboy jatuh karena kehabisan nafas. Dan kereta yang Yaya naiki pun telah pergi sampai tidak terlihat. Boboiboy terdiam, dia mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul aspal berkali – kali . Dia tidak peduli jika tangannya kesakitan atau pun mulai berdarah. Dia benar – benar menyesal karna tidak bisa menghentikan sahabatnya. Boboiboy merasa tidak berguna, dia sangat menyesal atas yang dia lakukan kemarin. Tapi apa gunanya? Apa gunanya dia menyesal? Dia menyesalpun, tidak akan bisa mengulang waktu ataupun mengembalikan sahabatnya. Kejadian ini, tidak akan dia lupakan seumur hidupnya._

 _Flash back off_

* * *

Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir pemuda bertopi itu. Setiap mengingat kejadian itu, hati Boboiboy terasa teriris. Sekarang dia menginjak usia 16 tahun. Sudah 3 tahun terlewati, tetapi Boboiboy sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan kejadian tersebut.

"Pagi Boboiboy!" seru gadis berambut hitam yang diikat twintail.

"Pagi juga Ying." Ucap Boboiboy kepada gadis yang menyapanya.

"Kenapa Boboiboy? kau terlihat lesu dari tadi." Tanya Gopal yang berdiri dibelakang Ying.

Boboiboy diam. Rasanya hari ini dia tidak mau bicara dengan siapapun. Baik dengan Gopal, Ying maupun Fang. Dia tidak butuh apapun hari ini, dia hanya ingin sendiri.

"Kau masih teringat dengan kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu, ya?" tanya Fang yang berada disamping Gopal.

Boboiboy tetap diam. 'Kenapa kalian tidak bisa membiarkanku sendiri, sih!?' batin Boboiboy kesal.

Tiba – tiba ada anak yang berlari kekelas. Dari wajahnya, dia terlihat terburu – buru.

"CIKGU DATANG. CIKGU DATANG!" teriak anak itu ke penjuru kelas. Seketika kelas menjadi ribut dan seluruh murid disana segera menuju ketempat duduk masing – masing.

Tak lama kemudian guru bidang studi bahasa pun datang dengan seseorang dibelakangnya.

"BANGUNN...selamat pagi cikgu." Komando dari ketua kelas yang diikuti oleh seluruh penghuni kelas.

"selamat pagi cikgu." Seru yang lainnya mengikuti.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, duduk." Semua murid pun duduk kembali di kursi mereka.

"Hari ini kalian semua kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk." Ucap sang guru. Kemudian, masuklah seorang gadis. Gadis itu memasang ekspresi dingin dan datar. Gadis itu memiliki mata berwarna hazel. Dia mengenakan kacamata berbingkai hitam dan kerudung segi empat berwarna hitam, dengan bros berbentuk mawar ungu disisi kiri jilbab tersebut. Dia mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah atas Pulau Rintis yang ditutupi oleh cardigan warna hitam dan rok berwarna abu – abu sebagai bawahannya.

"Kayak kenal." gumam Boboiboy sambil terus menatap gadis yang berdiri didepan kelas.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan diri kamu." Ucap sang guru kepada gadis disampingnya. Sang gadis menatap seluruh penjuru kelas, sebelum akhirnya dia menghembuskan nafas perlahan dan membuka suara.

"Nama saya Yaya Yah salam kenal." ucap sang gadis memperkenalkan diri smbil membungkukkan badan. Seketika kelas menjadi ramai. Tapi diantara semua murid dikelas itu, ada empat insan yang menatap sang gadis dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kalian pasti tau siapa empat insan itu.

"YAYA!?" teriak mereka berempat secara bersamaan.

TBC OR DELETE?

* * *

 **Yey... akhirnya selesai juga! XD bagaimana? Anehkah? Jelekkah? Gajekah? Maafkan saya karna saya sungguh tidak punya pengalaman dalam menulis fanfic :( jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan atau apapun tolong berikan saya saran lewat review! Sebenarnya sya masih bingung mau discontinued atau lanjut. Tapi saya usahakan biar lanjut.**

 **Segitu saja dari saya, terima kasih. Sampai jumpa~**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter sebelumnya:_

 _"_ _Baiklah, perkenalkan diri kamu." Ucap sang guru kepada gadis disampingnya. Sang gadis menatap seluruh penjuru kelas, sebelum akhirnya dia menghembuskan nafas perlahan dan membuka suara._

 _"_ _Nama saya Yaya Yah salam kenal." ucap sang gadis memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukkan badan. Seketika kelas menjadi ramai. Tapi diantara semua murid dikelas itu, ada empat insan yang menatap sang gadis dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kalian pasti tahu siapa empat insan itu._

 _"_ _YAYA!?" teriak mereka berempat secara bersamaan._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy, dkk adalah milik Animonsta studio**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, dll**

 **Pairing: Boboiboy x Yaya, Fang x Ying, dll**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Alur kecepetan/kelamaan, Cerita gaje, dll**

* * *

Chapter 1: Why!?

Biasanya jika seseorang yang kita sayangi kembali kepada kita, kita pasti akan merasa senang. Tetapi berbeda untuk saat ini, entah apa yang dirasakan oleh Boboiboy dan kawan – kawan sekarang yang jelas, mereka merasa kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini yang ada dihadapan mereka adalah Yaya. Tetapi, penampilan gadis itu benar – benar berubah drastis.

Yang dulunya dia selalu memakai kerudung berwarna merah muda, sekarang telah berubah menjadi kerudung berwarna hitam.

Yang biasanya dia selalu memperlihatkan senyuman di wajahnya, sekarang wajahnya sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan kebahagiaan. Melainkan karena ekspresinya yang cenderung dingin dan datar, mereka menjadi ragu bahwa yang ada di depan mereka saat ini adalah Yaya, sahabat mereka.

"Boboiboy, Ying, Gopal, Fang Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" tanya guru mereka. Sepertinya mereka tidak sadar bahwa teriakan mereka telah menjadi perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas. Boboiboy, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang hanya bisa menundukkan kepala mereka saat semua mata tertuju kepada mereka berempat. Sungguh, mereka merasa sangat malu sekarang.

"Baiklah Yaya, silahkan kamu duduk disebelah sana." Yaya pun menuju ke tempat duduk yang ditunjuk oleh sang guru. Yang ternyata, letaknya berada dibelakang Fang.

"Baiklah semuanya, kerjakan soal yang ada di halaman 85 sekarang!" perintah sang guru kepada murid didiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

KRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGG

Bel tanda istirahat pun telah berbunyi. Setelah sang guru keluar dari kelas, segera semua murid berlari menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka. Tetapi tidak dengan Boboiboy. Setelah bel berbunyi, dia segera menghampiri meja Yaya dimana sang gadis tengah memasukkan sebuah buku kedalam tasnya.

"Yaya." Panggil Boboiboy.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Yaya mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Boboiboy, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang sedang menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yaya. Boboiboy dan kawan – kawan tersentak, karna untuk pertama kalinya mereka mendengar Yaya bertanya dengan nada yang datar seperti itu. Keheningan pun terjadi. Entah karna apa, Boboiboy dan kawan – kawan merasa tenggorokan mereka seperti tercekik sehingga mereka tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara mereka. Mereka sebenarnya bertanya – tanya, apa benar yang ada dihadapan mereka saat ini adalah Yaya?

Karena Yaya yang mereka kenal adalah gadis yang selalu tersenyum dan berkata sopan. Tetapi sekarang, Yaya yang ada dihapan mereka sangat jauh berbeda dengan Yaya yang sebelumnya. Dari penampilan dan ekspresinya saja sudah tidak seperti gadis berkerudung merah jambu yang mereka kenal 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Kalian mau apa? Jika tidak ada urusan jangan ganggu aku!" ucap Yaya dengan sarkastis. Yaya pun berdiri dari kursinya dan segera pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Sementara dikelas, Boboiboy dan yang lainnya membeku. Karena untuk pertama kalinya, mereka mendengar Yaya berkata kasar seperti itu.

* * *

Akhirnya, waktu yang paling ditunggu – tunggu oleh semua murid pun datang juga. Setelah mereka seharian mengasah otak, akhirnya mereka bisa pulang ke rumah untuk beristirahat. Tapi, tidak bagi gadis berkerudung hitam itu. Setelah bel pulang, dia langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas dan sekolahnya. Tapi bukannya dia pulang kerumah, sang gadis justru menuju ke sebuah bangunan kecil.

Dari luar, bangunan itu terlihat tua dan tidak terawat karena cat dinding bangunan tersebut telah terkelupas, dan juga halamannya yang banyak di tumbuhi rumput liar sekaligus daun yang berguguran kemana – mana. Tapi gadis itu tidak peduli.

Sang gadis pun segera memasuki bangunan tersebut. Berbeda dengan bagian luarnya, bagian dalam bangunan cenderung lebih rapi. Lantainya bersih tanpa ada debu yang menempel sedikitpun. Di tengah – tengah bangunan tersebut, ada jam bermodel klasik yang cukup besar dan disamping jam tersebut ada sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu dengan ukiran yang sangat indah.

"Akhirnya, kau datang juga Yaya." Ucap seseorang yang berada dibelakang Yaya.

Yaya yang menyadari bahwa ada seseorang di belakangnya pun, segera memutar badannya ke belakang.

"Apa mau mu, hah?" tanya Yaya kepada 'orang itu'. Yaya menatap 'orang itu' tajam, sedangkan 'orang itu' hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Yaya. 'Orang itu' mendekati Yaya dan berbisik ditelinga gadis berkerudung hitam itu.

"Dengar ya! Kita sudah sepakat. Dan jika kau mengingkarinya, aku tidak yakin 'mereka' akan selamat." bisik 'orang itu' kepada Yaya. Yaya yang mendengar ancaman 'orang itu' hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Yaya segera pergi dari tempat itu. 'Orang itu' yang melihat Yaya pergi pun menyeringai. 'Orang itu' merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan selembar foto. Foto tersebut menunjukkan seorang anak laki – laki yang mengenakan topi dinosaurus berwarna jingga, serta jaket berwarna jingga.

"Sebentar lagi, kau akan jadi milikku Boboiboy." Kata 'orang itu' sambil menyeringai.

* * *

Di kedai Koko tiam Tok Aba, nampak seorang remaja laki – laki yang mengenakan topi dan jaket berwarna jingga yang tengah melayani pelanggan, yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Sejak lama, tidak ada yang berani membuka suara.

Mereka sedang sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing. Kejadian hari ini membuat mereka berempat bingung. Karena, Yaya telah kembali ke Pulau Rintis. Tapi masalahnya, Yaya benar – benar telah berubah sekarang. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada gadis itu yang jelas, perubahan sifat Yaya yang sekarang bukanlah hal yang bagus.

Ochobot yang sedari tadi melihat keempat pemilik jam kuasa itu, mulai tidak tahan. Akhirnya Ochobot membuka suara.

"Haduh...kalian ini sebenarnya kenapa sih?" tanya Ochobot sambil menepuk jidatnya.

Boboiboy, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang melihat Ochobot sebentar. Sebelum akhirnya kembali menunduk dan menghela nafas secara bersamaaan. Ochobot yang melihat mereka malah semakin heran. 'Apa mungkin telah terjadi sesuatu?' batin Ochobot penasaran. Sebelum Ochobot kembali bertanya, Boboiboy telah membuka suara.

"Ochobot, sebenarnya telah terjadi sesuatu di sekolah." jawab Boboiboy.

"Aih, memang apa yang terjadi di sekolah tadi?" tanya Ochobot.

Boboiboy pun menatap kawan – kawannya sejenak seperti meminta persetujuan dari mereka. Ketiga temannya pun hanya mengangguk kepada Boboiboy. Boboiboy yang melihat kawan – kawannya mengangguk pun menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan ceritanya kepada Ochobot.

"Sebenarnya tadi di sekolah ada murid baru dan ternyata murid baru itu adalah Yaya. Kami semua sudah senang saat tahu bahwa Yaya telah kembali. Tapi masalahnya, Yaya sudah berubah." jelas Boboiboy kepada Ochobot.

"Berubah? Maksudnya?" tanya Ochobot yang tidak paham.

"Haiya masa kau tak paham ma..? Yaya sudah berubah jadi dingin wo." kata Ying dengan logat chinanya.

"Ha ah... Penampilannya pun berubah, bahkan dia sekarang pakai kacamata." ucap Gopal menambahkan.

Ochobot yang mendengar penjelasan mereka pun terdiam. 'Tapi kenapa Yaya berubah seperti itu?' batin Ochobot. Melihat Ochobot terdiam, keempat pahlawan disana pun ikut terdiam. Tapi tak lama kemudian Ochobot kembali bersuara.

"Apa kalian sempat berpikir, kalo Yaya berubah karena suatu alasan?" tanya Ochobot.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Fang yang kali ini tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku adalah tidak mungkin kan Yaya berubah seperti itu tanpa alasan atau tanpa sebab?" tanya Ochobot kepada mereka berempat.

Benar juga, pasti ada alasannya. Karna mereka tahu bahwa Yaya pasti selalu memiliki alasan dari semua tindakannya. Tapi pertanyaannya sekarang, apa yang membuat Yaya berubah?

"Entahlah Ochobot." semua menatap pemuda pemilik kuasa 5 elemen yang tengah termenung.

"Apa maksudmu Boboiboy?" tanya Gopal.

"Aku berpikir kalau Yaya berubah seperti ini...karna kejadian waktu itu." ucap Boboiboy pelan.

Entah mengapa Ying, Gopal, Fang, dan Ochobot menyetujui alasan itu. Cukup masuk akal, karena Yaya pada hari itu mengatakan bahwa dia berhenti menjadi pahlawan super dan keluar dari kelompok Boboiboy.

 _"_ _A...aku berhenti menjadi pahlawan super. Aku keluar dari kelompok ini, untuk apa menjadi pahlawan super jika menimbulkan pertengkaran seperti ini?!"_

Kata – kata Yaya pada saat itu terulang kembali dalam pikiran mereka. Dari semua orang yang ada disana, Boboiboy lah yang merasa sangat bersalah dan juga paling terpukul. 'Semua ini benar – benar salahku.' batin Boboiboy menyesal.

"Itu bukan salahmu Boboiboy." kata Ochobot seolah – olah robot kuning itu bisa membaca pikiran Boboiboy.

"Yalo...aku yakin, Yaya pasti sudah memaafkanmu. Aku tahu itu, karna Yaya tidak pernah marah pada orang lain dalam waktu yang lama." kata Ying yang berusaha menyemangati Boboiboy.

"Benar yang dikatakan Ying, kau jangan pesimis dulu. Aku yakin Yaya pasti punya alasan lain sampai dia berubah seperti sekarang." ucap Fang. Entah mengapa, saat Fang membenarkan kata – katanya, Ying jadi merasa senang.

Boboiboy yang mendapat semangat dari teman – temannya pun mengangguk. 'Benar yang mereka katakan. Aku seharusnya tidak berpikir seperti itu.' batin Boboiboy.

"Terima kasih semuanya." Ucap Boboiboy kepada teman – temannya.

"Tapi jika memang bukan karna kejadian waktu itu, apa penyebab Yaya jadi seperti sekarang?" tanya Gopal yang langsung diberi death glare oleh Ying karna telah menanyakan hal tersebut secara blak – blakan.

Boboiboy yang mendengar Gopal menanyakan hal tersebut pun langsung kembali murung. Bagaimana pun juga pertanyaan Gopal ada benarnya. Jika memang bukan karna salahnya, berarti karna apa Yaya bisa berubah jadi dingin seperti sekarang?

"Jangan dipikirkan lagi! Jika dipikirkan terus kalian bukannya menemukan jalan keluar, kepala kalian justru akan semakin pusing." kata Ochobot kepada mereka berempat. Tanpa Ochobot memberitahukan hal itu kepada mereka, kepala mereka memang sudah pusing sedari tadi.

Akhirnya, mereka sepakat bahwa mereka akan menanyakan hal itu kepada Yaya besok. Segeralah Ying, Fang, dan Gopal pulang kerumah mereka masing – masing saat mereka melihat langit menjadi mendung. Sementara Boboiboy langsung berlari menuju rumahnya. Bagaimana dengan Ochobot? Dia harus menemani Tok Aba (yang baru saja kembali dari rumah) menjaga kedai.

Seharian Boboiboy berada di kamarnya. Dia sedang memikirkan bagaimana besok dia dan yang lainnya menanyakan perubahan sifat Yaya kepada gadis berpakaian serba hitam itu. Boboiboy benar – benar ingin mereka semua bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, seperti yang sudah direncanakan. Boboiboy dan kawan – kawan akan menanyakan masalah kemarin kepada Yaya secara langsung. Mereka yang secara kebetulan melihat sang gadis berada di koridor, segera saja mereka menghampiri gadis itu.

"Yaya." panggil gadis keturunan china.

"Ada apa?" tanya gadis bekacamata hitam dengan datar.

KRRIIIIINNNGGG

Sebelum Ying menanyakan hal itu kepada Yaya, bel masuk telah berbunyi. 'Akhhh...sial, kenapa pake bel segala sih?' umpat mereka (-Yaya) dalam hati kepada bel sekolah yang telah mengganggu urusan mereka.

"Jika kalian ada urusan denganku, saat pulang sekolah saja." ucap Yaya dingin kepada mereka berempat dan langsung sang gadis berjalan melewati Boboiboy dan yang lainnya.

Selama perjalanan mereka menuju ke kelas, tidak ada yang berani untuk memulai pembicaraan. Mereka masih bingung, bagaimana caranya mereka menanyakan persoalan kemarin kepada Yaya?

Mereka pun sampai di depan kelas secara bersamaan dengan guru mereka.

"Boboiboy, Ying, Gopal, Fang kenapa kalian masih di luar? Ayo, cepat masuk!" perintah sang guru yang dengan cepat di jalankan oleh keempat pahlawan super itu.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung baik Boboiboy, Ying, Gopal ataupun Fang, tidak ada yang mengerti dangan penjelasan sang guru. Mereka berempat justru merasa tidak sabar karena entah mengapa, mereka merasa hari ini waktu berjalan begitu lama. Mereka seperti menunggu selama berminggu – minggu untuk bertanya kepada Yaya.

* * *

KRRRIIIINNGGG

'Akhirnya.' Batin keempat pahlawan super itu. Segeralah mereka membereskan buku mereka dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Saat mereka ingin menuju ke meja Yaya, sang gadis justru telah berlari meninggalkan kelas.

Mereka kaget karna tiba – tiba sang gadis berkerudung hitam itu berlari. Boboiboy dan yang lainnya segera mengejar Yaya. Yaya berhenti berlari di sebuah tanah lapang yang sepi. Melihat Yaya berhenti berlari, Boboiboy dan yang lainnya pun ikut berhenti berlari. Mereka mendekati Yaya dan berhenti saat gadis yang membelakangi mereka bicara.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Yaya kepada mereka berempat.

Boboiboy dan kawan – kawan saling menatap. Tatapan itu seakan – akan mengatakan 'Siapa yang mau bertanya?'. Pada akhirnya, tatapan itu tertuju kepada Boboiboy. Boboiboy yang menerima tatapan dari ketiga temannya pun menghela nafas pasrah. 'Aku lagi yang kena.' batin Boboiboy.

"Yaya sebenarnya kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu." kata Boboiboy yang disertai anggukan dari yang lain.

"Menanyakan apa?" tanya Yaya.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Apa yang telah membuatmu berubah?" tanya Boboiboy dengan ragu.

Yaya yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Boboiboy membelakkan mata. Beruntung dia tengah membelakangi Boboiboy dan yang lainnya. Sehingga, mereka tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Yaya.

"Itu bukan urusan kalian." jawab Yaya dingin.

Ying yang mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya itu pun mulai tidak tahan.

"Tentu saja itu urusan kami juga! Kamu ini sebenarnya kenapa sih Yaya? Kenapa kamu jadi kayak gini?" tanya Ying sedikit membentak.

"Ying tenanglah!" ucap Boboiboy yang berusaha untuk menenangkan Ying.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Boboiboy? Saat sahabatku seperti ini, saat dia sudah berubah, saat dia sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Dan ditambah lagi, dia seperti menganggap kita adalah orang asing. Apa kau bisa menerimanya?" bentak Ying kepada Boboiboy.

"kenapa kau diam?" tanya Ying kepada Yaya yang masih membelakanginya.

Ying yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Yaya pun tidak bisa menahan emosi.

"JAWAB AKU! KENAPA KAU DIAM?"

"SUDAH CUKUP!" teriak Yaya sambil membalikkan badannya. semua yang ada disana termasuk Ying kaget saat mendengar Yaya berteriak.

Mereka melihat ekspresi Yaya. Alis mata sang gadis turun, matanya melotot, dan juga mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit sehingga memperlihatkan giginya yang putih. Dari ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Yaya, terlihat sekalli bahwa gadis yang mengenakan kacamata berbingkai hitam itu tengah marah sekarang.

Sedangkan, Yaya yang baru sadar bahwa dia tadi berteriak pun menutup mata. 'Bertahanlah Yaya.' batin Yaya. Sang gadis pun membuka mata dan kembali memasang ekspresi dinginnya.

"Apa kalian benar – benar ingin tahu alasanku?" Yaya menatap empat orang di depannya tajam.

Karena tidak mendapatkan reaksi apapun, Yaya melajutkan kata – katanya.

"Aku berubah seperti ini karena kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu, kalian masih mengingatnya?" tanya Yaya. Boboiboy dan kawan - kawan menatap Yaya tidak percaya.

"A...apa?"

"Iya benar, karena kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu lah aku menjadi seperti ini. Apa kalian sudah puas?" ucap Yaya sarkastis. Sang gadis menghela nafas dan kembali membuka suaranya.

"Sebenarnya ada hal yang dari dulu ingin kukatakan pada kalian, apa kalian mau mendengarnya?" Boboiboy dan yang lainnya masih terdiam. Yaya menarik nafas, kemudian...

"AKU MENYESAL TELAH MENJADI PAHLAWAN SUPER DULU, DAN JIKA SEANDAINYA BOBOIBOY TIDAK MENEMUKAN OCHOBOT, KEHIDUPANKU TIDAK AKAN JADI BEGINI. SEANDAINYA OCHOBOT TIDAK MEMBERIKANKU JAM KUASA SAAT ITU, AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN JADI SEPERTI SEKARANG. DAN ASAL KALIAN TAHU, KARNA JAM KUASA ITU AKU HARUS MELAWAN ADUDU PADAHAL AKU TIDAK TAHU APAPUN SAAT ITU. DAN SEMENJAK AKU MENJADI PAHLAWAN SUPER, AKU HARUS MELIHAT PERTENGKARAN DIANTARA KALIAN. APA KALIAN TIDAK TAHU PERASAANKU SAAT KEJADIAN WAKTU ITU HAH?" teriak Yaya kepada mereka berempat. Dada Yaya naik turun karena berteriak tanpa jeda.

Sedangkan Boboiboy, Ying, Gopal dan Fang sangat kaget saat mendengar apa yang Yaya ucapkan. 'Ti...tidak. Itu tidak mungkin!' batin mereka berempat.

Yaya mendekati mereka berempat.

"Dengar, Jangan pernah kalian mencoba mendekatiku, dan berbicara padaku! Aku tidak mau didekati oleh kalian, mengerti?" kata Yaya pelan bahkan terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Yaya langsung pergi melewati mereka.

Boboiboy dan yang lainnya masih terdiam disana. Mereka masih antara percaya dan tidak percaya dengan ucapan Yaya. Menjauhinya? Bagaimana mereka bisa menjauhi sahabat mereka sendiri? Tidak ada yang pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, mereka berempat masih disana. Bahkan saat petir menyambar dan hujan turun membasahi mereka, keempat pahlawan super itu tidak pergi dari tempat mereka berdiri.

'Kenapa?' batin mereka sedih.

TBC

* * *

 **Halo saya kembali lagi. Apa ada yang menantikan fic ini? Tidak ada? Ya sudah*pergi*/plak**

 **Sebenarnya alasan saya cepat update karena saya sadar, bahwa chapter sebelumnya ada banyaaaakk sekali typo. Saya mohon maaf bagi reader yang terganggu karna kebanyakan typo di chapter kemaren. Mudah – mudahan saja di chapter kali ini tidak ada typo lagi. Amin...**

 **Bagi reader yang penasaran kenapa Yaya berubah baca terus fanfic ini. Nanti jawabannya akan kalian temukan sendiri kok~**

 **Baiklah cukup dari saya, sampai jumpa~**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter sebelumnya:_

 _"_ _Dengar, Jangan pernah kalian mencoba mendekatiku, dan berbicara padaku! Aku tidak mau didekati oleh kalian, mengerti?" kata Yaya pelan bahkan terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Yaya langsung pergi melawati mereka._

 _Boboiboy dan yang lainnya masih terdiam disana. Mereka masih antara percaya dan tidak percaya dengan ucapan Yaya. Menjauhinya? Bagaimana mereka bisa menjauhi sahabat mereka sendiri? Tidak ada yang pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, mereka berempat masih disana. Bahkan saat petir menyambar dan hujan turun membasahi mereka, keempat pahlawan super itu tidak pergi dari tempat mereka berdiri._

 _'_ _Kenapa?' batin mereka sedih._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy, dkk adalah milik Animonsta studio**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, dll**

 **Pairing: Boboiboy x Yaya, Fang x Ying, dll**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Alur kecepetan/kelamaan, Cerita gaje, dll**

* * *

Chapter 2: Impossible!

Di dalam sebuah bangunan kecil, nampak seorang gadis yang mengenakan kerudung hitam. Dari pakaiannnya, sepertinya dia baru pulang sekolah. Sang gadis berada di depan pintu yang disampingnya terdapat sebuah jam klasik yang cukup besar. Sang gadis melepaskan kacamatanya sebelum akhirnya dia membuka pintu tersebut.

CKLEK

"Yaya?" suara yang pertama kali Yaya dengar saat membuka pintu tersebut adalah suara perempuan yang sepertinya sudah cukup tua.

Didalam sana terdapat tiga orang. Dua diantaranya adalah satu perempuan dan satu laki – laki yang keliatan sudah cukup tua, dan satu bocah laki – laki yang sedang tertidur dipangkuan perempuan setengah baya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" tanya Yaya kepada tiga orang di depannya.

"Kami baik – baik saja Yaya." Jawab pria setengah baya yang ada di depan Yaya.

Yaya yang mendengar jawaban itu pun menghela nafas lega.

"Yaya." panggil perempuan setengah baya sambil mengelus kepala bocah laki – laki yang ada di pangkuan.

"Iya?" tanya Yaya.

"Semua ini tidak benar Yaya. Kamu yakin mau melakukan semua ini?" tanya perempuan itu kepada Yaya.

Yaya yang mendengar pertanyaan itupun terdiam. Namun tak lama dia menjawab,

"Yaya tak punya pilihan lain." jawab Yaya sambil tersenyum sedih.

Yaya mendekati tiga orang itu dan menggenggam tangan pria dan perempuan setengah baya di depannya.

"Yaya janji, Yaya akan membebaskan kalian-" Yaya menghentikan kalimatnya sebentar lalu melanjutkannya.

"Ayah, ibu, Totoitoy." Setelah itu Yaya pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

* * *

 _"_ _Aku berubah seperti ini karena kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu."_

 _"_ _AKU MENYESAL TELAH MENJADI PAHLAWAN SUPER DULU, DAN JIKA SEANDAINYA BOBOIBOY TIDAK MENEMUKAN OCHOBOT, KEHIDUPANKU TIDAK AKAN JADI BEGINI. SEANDAINYA OCHOBOT TIDAK MEMBERIKANKU JAM KUASA SAAT ITU, AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN JADI SEPERTI SEKARANG. DAN ASAL KALIAN TAHU, KARNA JAM KUASA ITU AKU HARUS MELAWAN ADUDU PADAHAL AKU TIDAK TAHU APAPUN SAAT ITU. DAN SEMENJAK AKU MENJADI PAHLAWAN SUPER, AKU HARUS MELIHAT PERTENGKARAN DIANTARA KALIAN. APA KALIAN TIDAK TAHU PERASAANKU SAAT KEJADIAN WAKTU ITU HAH?"_

 _"_ _Dengar, Jangan pernah kalian mencoba mendekatiku, dan berbicara padaku! Aku tidak mau didekati oleh kalian, mengerti?"_

Kalimat Yaya hari ini benar – benar telah menusuk hati Boboiboy. Ternyata dugaannya benar, Yaya berubah itu semua karena salahnya. 'Siapa yang aku bohongi? Yaya seperti itu memang karena aku.' batin Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy." panggil Ochobot yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Boboiboy.

"Ada apa Ochobot?" tanya Boboiboy tanpa menoleh kearah robot kuning di sampingnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan sedih lagi!" kata Ochobot.

Boboiboy hanya menghela nafas, pemuda itu pun berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan...

"BOBOIBOY TAUFAN!" ucap Boboiboy yang berubah menjadi Boboiboy Taufan.

Ochobot yang mellihat Boboiboy yang tiba – tiba berubah pun kaget.

"Kamu mau ngapain Boboiboy?" tanya Ochobot kepada Boboiboy Taufan.

"Cari udara segar di luar." jawab Boboiboy Taufan yang segera pergi dengan _hoverboard_ nya.

Boboiboy pergi dengan pikiran kacau sehingga dia tidak bisa fokus saat terbang. Bahkan, dia hampir menabrak tiang listrik jika dia tidak segera sadar dan dengan cepat mengendalikan _hoverboard_ miliknya itu.

Saat Boboiboy Taufan tengah terbang, tidak sengaja dia melihat gadis berkerudung hitam yang sangat di kenalinya. Ya... gadis itu adalah Yaya. 'Yaya? Apa yang sedang di lakukannya malem – malem begini?' batin Boboiboy penasaran.

Sebenarnya Boboiboy ingin sekali menghampiri Yaya tapi dia terlalu takut untuk menghampiri gadis itu. Sehingga, dia segera menurunkan _hoverboard_ nya ke tanah dan berubah menjadi Boboiboy Halilintar.

Dengan cepat Boboiboy Halilintar mengikuti Yaya. Terkadang dia berhenti dan bersembunyi saat Yaya mebalikkan badannya. 'Kok rasanya, kayak ada yang ngikutin aku dari tadi ya?' batin Yaya. Tapi kemudian gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali berjalan. Boboiboy yang merasa keadaan sudah aman pun, segera keluar dari persembunyiannya dan kembali mengikuti Yaya.

"SIAPA DI SANA? CEPAT KELUAR!" teriak Yaya yang mulai kesal, sang gadis pun memutar badannya ke belakang.

Sedangkan Boboiboy yang kaget dan tidak siap untuk bersembunyi pun menghela nafas pasrah. Yaya kaget saat melihat Boboiboy, tapi dengan cepat dia mengendalikan keterkejutannya itu.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti ku?" tanya Yaya dingin.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, aku hanya mencari udara segar." jawab Boboiboy Halilintar yang tak kalah dingin.

Yaya memutar bola matanya, tanpa mengatakan apapun Yaya kembali berjalan dan mengabaikan Boboiboy Halilintar.

"Hei." panggil Boboiboy Halilintar. Yaya pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Boboiboy tajam.

"Ada apa? Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan mencoba untuk bicara padaku?" tanya Yaya sinis.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal padamu." ucap Boboiboy Halilintar.

"Tanya apa?" tanya Yaya sedikit emosi.

Boboiboy Halilintar menarik nafas sejenak sebelum bicara.

"Apa kamu mau memaafkan aku?" tanya Boboiboy Halilintar dengan tatapan sendu.

Yaya terdiam, rasa bersalah pun mulai memenuhi hatinya. Sebenarnya Yaya sudah memaafkan Boboiboy sejak lama, tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakannya pada pemuda itu sekarang.

Mata gadis itu mulai berair, Yaya berusaha keras agar tidak menangis di depan Boboiboy. 'Tahan Yaya!' batin Yaya, sedangkan Boboiboy tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Yaya karna sang gadis menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yaya." panggil Boboiboy sedikit khawatir. Boboiboy Halilintar berjalan mendekati Yaya, tapi gadis itu mengangkat tangannya ke depan seakan menyuruh Boboiboy untuk berhenti.

"Jangan mendekat!" kata Yaya dengan suara bergetar. Boboiboy yang mendengar suara Yaya mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Kau kenapa Yaya?" tanya Boboiboy dengan suara yang terdengar lembut.

"Jangan pernah kau dekati aku! Mulai sekarang aku bukanlah sahabatmu lagi. Aku benci kau!" bentak Yaya. Langsung saja gadis berkerudung hitam itu berlari, air matanya pun tumpah dan mengalir melewati pipinya. 'Maafkan aku Boboiboy.' batin Yaya sambil terus berlari.

Sementara itu, Boboiboy Halilintar masih berdiri disana. Dia merasa kakinya seperti di ikat dengan sangat kuat. Boboiboy Halilintar pun berubah menjadi Boboiboy yang biasa, tetapi sama saja dia tidak bisa bergerak. Perlahan namun pasti air matanya pun jatuh, Boboiboy jatuh terduduk kemudian menangis sejadi – jadinya disana.

Dia tidak peduli jika ada yang mendengar tangisannya, toh dia ada di jalan yang sepi. Benar – benar tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi, semua sudah selesai. Yaya membencinya bahkan Yaya sudah tidak mau berteman dengannya lagi. Boboiboy benar – benar putus asa, sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk memperbaiki semua yang terjadi.

Pemuda itu kecewa dan marah pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa saat kesempatan itu masih banyak dia malah menyia – nyiakannya? Kenapa saat gadis itu masih bersamanya dia justru tidak mempedulikannya? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir.

"Hahaha...aku sungguh tidak berguna." ucap Boboiboy sambil tertawa pahit.

Di tengah – tengah kesedihan pemuda itu, seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Boboiboy?" panggil seseorang yang berada di depan Boboiboy. Boboiboy pun mendongak dan melihat seorang gadis bermata _Lightblue_ yang ditutupi oleh kacamata bulat.

"Ying..."

"Apa yang lakukan disini Boboiboy?" tanya Ying kepada sahabat masa kecilnya.

Boboiboy tidak menjawab ataupun bergerak, dia masih dalam posisi yang sama. Ying yang tidak mendapat reaksi ataupun jawaban dari pemuda itu mulai heran. Dia pun berjongkok dan merendahkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan pemuda bertopi dinosaurus itu.

Dia melihat mata pemuda itu merah dan bengkak, hidungnya merah, wajahnya pun pucat. Ying yang melihat itu pun sedikit kaget, dia mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit pada Boboiboy.

"Apa yang terjadi Boboiboy?" tanya Ying. Tetapi reaksi yang diberikan pemuda itu tetap sama, gadis berkacamata bulat itu pun mendengus.

"Ayo ke rumahku! Kau harus menceritakan semuanya!" perintah Ying.

Boboiboy pun mengangguk kemudian berdiri, dia mengikuti Ying yang berjalan menuju ke rumah sang gadis.

* * *

Yaya sampai di depan rumahnya, dengan segera dia memasuki rumah tersebut. Tetapi sebelum tangannya meraih pegangan pintu, seseorang telah menarik tangan Yaya yang satunya lagi.

Yaya pun menoleh dan menatap tajam 'Orang itu'.

"Kau lagi, apa mau kali ini hah?" tanya Yaya emosi. 'Orang itu' terkekeh kecil sebelum membuka suara.

"Aku hanya mengunjungi temanku saja. Apa itu salah?" tanya 'Orang itu' dengan manja. Yaya yang mendengarnya pun jengkel, tapi dia berusaha untuk menahan emosinya itu.

'Orang itu' mendekati Yaya kemudian dia mengangkat wajah gadis itu kasar. 'Orang itu' menyeringai saat melihat ada bekas air mata di pipi Yaya.

"Dengar ya, permainan ini baru saja akan dimulai. Jadi, jangan coba – coba untuk lari! Paham?" tanya 'Orang itu' sinis. Yaya yang mendengar ucapan (baca: ancaman) dari 'Orang itu' pun menepis tangan 'Orang itu' dari wajahnya.

Kemudian gadis berkacamata itu menganggukan kepalanya. 'Orang itu' menyeringai puas saat melihat Yaya mengangguk.

"Good." kata 'Orang itu' puas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi Yaya~" ucap 'Orang itu' ceria sambil meninggalkan rumah Yaya.

Yaya melihat kepergian 'Orang itu' hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Rasanya semakin lama, keadaan yang dialami oleh gadis berkerudung itu semakin sulit. 'Kapan semua ini akan berakhir?' batin Yaya, kemudian sang gadis pun memasuki rumahnya.

* * *

Sekarang Boboiboy berada dirumah Ying. Dia sedang menunggu Ying yang tengah membuatkan minuman di ruang tamu. Pikirannya terus mengulang kejadian barusan, seperti kaset rusak yang terus – menerus mengulang lagu yang sama, tapi kali ini lebih menyakitkan.

 _"_ _Jangan pernah kau dekati aku! Mulai sekarang aku bukanlah sahabatmu lagi."_

 _"_ _Jangan pernah kau dekati aku! Mulai sekarang aku bukanlah sahabatmu lagi."_

 _"_ _Aku benci kau!"_

 _"_ _Aku benci kau!"_

"AAARRGGGHHHH." teriak Boboiboy frustasi. Pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya yang masih ditutupi oleh topi. Sehingga, topi itu jadi sedikit miring tapi dia sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Kau kenapa Boboiboy?" tanya Ying yang baru saja kembali dari dapur, dengan nampan berisi dua cangkir teh di tangannya.

"Ah, aku tidak apa – apa kok." jawab Boboiboy yang disertai dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Ying pun duduk di depan Boboiboy dan menaruh salah satu cangkir teh di depan pemuda bertopi itu.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu tadi di jalan?" tanya Ying ke inti pembicaraan. Boboiboy yang sedang meminum tehnya pun terhenti. Dia meletakkan cangkir teh tersebut ke meja dan mulai menceritakan apa yang di alaminya kepada Ying.

Ying mendengar cerita Boboiboy dengan seksama dan tidak butuh waktu lama Boboiboy selesai dengan ceritanya. Dia melihat ekspresi Ying, gadis itu membelakkan mata dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Boboiboy sudah mengira bahwa temannya pasti akan kaget setelah mendengar ceritanya.

Boboiboy menghela nafas, dia berusaha keras untuk melupakan kejadian itu, meski dia tahu bahwa hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Bohong!" Boboiboy menatap Ying yang kelihatan masih syok.

"Bohong! Semua itu pasti bohong! Yaya bukanlah gadis seperti itu, dia tidak akan pernah membeci orang lain terutama sahabatnya sendiri. Semua itu pasti bohong, kan?" ucap Ying tidak percaya.

Gadis keturunan china itu sama sekali tidak percaya, dia tidak percaya bahwa sahabatnya sampai tega mengatakan hal sekejam itu. Dia tidak percaya bahwa sahabatnya akan mengeluarkan kata _'benci'_ kepada orang lain. Tapi yang paling gadis china itu tidak percaya adalah, kali ini kata itu ditunjukan kepada Boboiboy, sahabat masa kecilnya.

Sedangkan Boboiboy, hanya bisa menundukkan kepala saat mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. Sebenarnya dia juga heran, apa semarah itukah Yaya sampai dia membenci Boboiboy? Entah mengapa Boboiboy merasa bahwa terlalu banyak teka – teki dalam hidupnya, di tambah lagi masalahnya selalu bertambah. 'Kenapa semua jadi rumit begini?' batin Boboiboy.

"Sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Boboiboy.

Ying yang mendengar pertayaan dari Boboiboy mulai berpikir, kemudian gadis keturunan china itu menjawab...

"Tentu saja kita akan tetap berusaha agar Yaya kembali kepada kita!" jawab Ying dengan yakin, meskipun hatinya masih ragu.

Boboiboy yang mendengar jawaban tersebut kaget, bagaimana caranya mereka bisa mendekati Yaya?

"Tapi, Yaya pasti akan berusaha menjauhi kita." ucap Boboiboy putus asa.

"Kalau begitu kita tinggal berusaha untuk mendekatinya, apa susahnya sih?" tanya Ying sedikit kesal. Gadis itu tidak suka ketika melihat sahabatnya putus asa.

"Tapi-"

"Dengar ya Boboiboy! Kau tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja! Semua ini masih bisa kita perbaiki kok, dan jangan pernah kau memikirkan masalah ini sendirian! Kau masih punya aku, Fang dan juga Gopal. Kita akan menyelesaikan masalah ini bersama – sama, ok?" ucapan sekaligus pertanyaan dari Ying membuat Boboiboy tidak bisa berkata apa – apa lagi.

Pemuda itu merasa terharu, bagaimana bisa dia lupa bahwa dia masih memiliki sahabat? Boboiboy tersenyum kepada Ying.

"Terima kasih Ying." ucap Boboiboy sambil tersenyum tulus. Ying yang melihat sahabatnya tersenyum pun ikut tersenyum juga. Tak lama akhirnya Boboiboy pamit dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Ying melambaikan tangannya dan berhenti saat Boboiboy sudah tidak terlihat lagi di jalanan. Gadis itu memasuki rumahnya kemudian menutup pintu, seketika ekspresinya langsung berubah menjadi sedih.

Air matanya perlahan jatuh melewati pipinya, isakan tangis mulai terdengar di seluruh penjuru rumah. Beruntung sang nenek telah tertidur di kamarnya sehingga beliau tidak mendengar isakan tangis cucunya itu. Gadis keturunan china itu memasuki kamarnya, dan dia melihat sebuah bingkai foto yang berada di atas meja belajarnya.

Ying mengambil bingkai foto tersebut kemudian dia mengelus permukaan kacanya.

Foto itu terdapat tiga anak laki – laki, yang dua diantaranya sedang beradu mulut sedangkan satunya lagi hanya menatap datar kedua anak laki – laki itu. Dan juga terdapat dua anak perempuan yang saling tersenyum, mereka seperti tidak peduli dengan perkelahian kedua anak laki – laki yang berada di belakang mereka. Ying masih ingat betul momen disaat mereka berlima berfoto waktu itu.

 _Flash back on_

 _"_ _Hei, apa kalian tahu? Kita berlima belum pernah foto bareng." ucap seorang anak laki – laki yang mengenakan topi dinosaurus._

 _Mendengar penuturan dari Boboiboy kempat pahlawan super lainnya pun menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan menoleh kearah anak laki – laki itu._

 _"_ _Hmmm... benar juga." gumam anak laki – laki keturunan india, Gopal._

 _"_ _Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kita ke kedai Tok Aba untuk berfoto bersama?" tanya Boboiboy kepada keempat sahabatnya itu._

 _Mereka pun mulai memikirkan ide dari sahabat mereka itu._

 _"_ _Boleh juga ide itu, lagi pula aku tidak ada kegiatan apapun hari ini." jawab seorang anak perempuan yang mengenakan kerudung merah muda, Yaya._

 _"_ _Aku juga!" seru anak perempuan keturunan china, Ying._

 _"_ _Kami juga ikut!" ujar Gopal dan seorang anak laki – laki berambut Raven, Fang._

 _Boboiboy yang mendengar jawaban dari keempat sahabatnya itu pun tersenyum lebar._

 _"_ _Baiklah, Sudah diputuskan! Sepulang sekolah nanti kita ke Kedai Tok Aba."seru Boboiboy penuh semangat._

 _"_ _OK!" seru yang lainnya yang tak kalah semangat._

 ** _Sepulang sekolah_**

 _"_ _Cepatlah Gopal" seru Ying tidak sabar._

 _"_ _Sebentarlah!" ucap Gopal yang sedang mengatur kameranya._

 _Sesuai rencana, mereka berempat tengah berada di Kedai Tok Aba. Kemana Tok Aba dan Ochobot? Mereka berdua ke rumah sebentar untuk mengambil koko._

 _"_ _Ish, kau geserlah Boboiboy!"_

 _"_ _Lah, aku pula yang salah?!"_

 _"_ _Hm...kau itu memang selalu salah."_

 _"_ _APA KAU BILANG?!"_

 _"_ _MEMANG KENAPA HAH?!"_

 _Yaya yang mendengar pertengkaran antara Boboiboy dan Fang hanya bisa menghela nafas. Jujur, dia sebenarnya ingin menegur mereka tapi sayang tenggorokannya tengah sakit sekarang, jadi dia tidak bisa menegur mereka berdua seperti yang biasa dia lakukan._

 _"_ _Biaklah sudah siap!" ujar Gopal sambil berlari menuju teman- temannya._

 _"_ _Semuanya bersiap!" seru Ying kepada yang lain._

 _Nit...nit...nit...nit...nit...CKREK_

 _Flash back off_

Ying mengusap air mata, kenangan itu memang kenangan indah tapi jika kau mengingat kenangan itu saat sahabatmu pergi atau meninggalkanmu, maka kenangan itu akan berubah menjadi kenangan yang menyakitkan.

Sungguh, gadis keturunan china itu sangat merindukan sahabatnya yang dulu. Dia merindukan Yaya yang selalu tersenyum dan yang selalu mengenakan kerudung merah muda. Bahkan dia merindukan Yaya yang selalu menawarkan biskuit kepadanya yang pasti akan segera ditolak oleh Ying.

"Yaya."

* * *

"Ughh..."

Yaya membuka matanya, gadis itu pun duduk di kasurnya sebentar untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya yang semalam pergi ke alam mimpi. Kemudian dia melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 05.30, Yaya pun segera berdiri menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil air wudhu kemudian sholat subuh.

Setelah sholat subuh Yaya kembali ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan, kemudian Yaya kembali ke kamar untuk bersiap – siap.

Dia mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dan cardigan hitam. Dia mengambil kerudung berwarna hitam yang berada di atas kasur dan mengenakannya, Yaya kemudian mengambil kacamata bingkai hitam miliknya yang terletak di atas meja. Gadis itu melihat penampilannya dicermin, semua sudah lengkap, kacamata sudah bertengker manis di hidungnya.

Merasa penampilannya sudah sempurna, kemudian Yaya mengambil tasnya dan menuju ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Dia mengambil selembar roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai cokelat. kemudian gadis itu memakan rotinya dengan tenang, setelah sarapan dia kembali melihat jam.

06.00

Sang gadis pun segera mencuci piring, kemudian dia memakai sepatu dan membuka pintu. Yaya menengok kedepan dan menatap bagian dalam rumahnya, sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia memutar kepalanya ke depan dan menutup sekaligus menguncinya.

* * *

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut _Raven_ tengah berjalan melewati koridor sekolahnya, sekolah masih sangat sepi karena dia datang pada jam 06.05 sedangkan pelajaran dimulai pada jam 07.00. tapi memang itu tujuannya datang awal, dia tidak ingin mendengar teriakan dari para _fans_ nya hari ini.

"Selamat pagi."

"Ah, selamat pagi Fang."

Fang melihat kelas masih sangat sepi, dia hanya melihat gadis berkacamata bundar yang sedang duduk di kursinya yang terletak paling depan. Fang pun menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping Ying.

Dia melihat ekspresi sang gadis, wajahnya terlihat lesu dari biasanya, bahkan saat menyapanya tadi suara Ying tidak terdengar semngat seperti biasanya. 'Apadia masih memikirkan hal kemarin?' tebak Fang dalam hati. Saat pemuda berkacamata nila itu ingin bertanya, Ying sudah membuka suara.

"Aku mau menceritakan seuatu." ucap Ying sambil menatap Fang serius.

"Menceritakan apa?" tanya Fang penasaran.

Ying pun menceritakan kejadian yang dialami Boboiboy tadi malam kepada Fang. Setelah selesai menceritakan semuanya, Ying pun menundukkan kepala. Sedangkan Fang yang mendengar cerita Ying sedikit kaget, dia menghela nafas kemudian memijat dahinya. 'Menyusahkan.' batin Fang sedikit frustasi.

"Hik...hiks...hiks..."

Fang kaget saat mendengar isakan yang berasal dari gadis yang ada di sampingnya. Fang mengangkat dagu Ying pelan dan melihat kedua mata gadis itu mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kenapa kau nangis?" tanya Fang.

"A...aku...hiks...tidak tahu...hiks...harus bagaimana lagi...hiks. Ke...kenapa...hiks...hal ini harus...hiks...terjadi pada kita Fang? Hiks...kenapa?" tanya Ying yang kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Fang yang mendengar pertanyaan itu pun terdiam, mulutnya serasa terkunci. Dan entah mengapa, hatinya merasa sakit saat melihat gadis yang berada di hadapannya menangis. 'Aku juga tidak tahu Ying.' jawab Fang dalam hati.

Pemuda itu merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna ungu dengan garis hitam. Dia memberikan sapu tangan tersebut kepada Ying.

"Ini, pakailah!" kata Fang. Ying yang melihat Fang menyodorkan sapu tangannya pun ingin menolak.

"Ta...tapi-"

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis! Jadi hapus air matamu itu!" perintah Fang. Ying dengan ragu mengambil sapu tangan itu, kemudian dia menghapus air matanya.

"Te...terimakasih." ucap Ying.

"Hm...sama – sama." jawab Fang dengan datar. Sekarang Ying tahu, bahwa meskipun Fang terkesan dingin dan datar tapi dia masih memiliki sisi lembut. Ying tersenyum tipis saat menyadari hal itu, dan entah mengapa dia tidak mau melepaskan sapu tangan yang ada di genggamannya saat ini.

"Sapu tangannya kukembalikan setelah kucuci, ya?"

"Iya."

Kemudian masuklah seorang gadis yang mengenakan kerudung hitam, dia melewati Fang dan Ying begitu saja seakan – akan seperti tidak ada orang di dalam kelas. Sedangkan Fang dan Ying tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka bertiga.

Rasanya Ying dan Fang ingin sekali segera berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan kelas, tapi tidak mungkin mereka melakukannya. Karena entah mengapa, badan mereka terasa kaku untuk digerakkan.

Semakin lama, semakin banyak murid yang memasuki kelas sehingga keadaan kelas menjadi sedikit ramai. Kemudian, masuklah seorang pemuda berkulit hitam yang merupakan keturunan India.

"Selamat pagi Ying, Fang." seru Gopal kepada mereka berdua.

"Selamat pagi Gopal." jawab Ying dan Fang bersamaan.

"Hei Gopal, Boboiboy tidak bersama kau?" tanya Fang.

"Hm...tidak, tadi aku buru – buru ke sini. Jadi aku tidak sempat datang kerumahnya." jawab Gopal.

"Haiya...sekarang sudah jam 06.58 wo. Kenapa dia masih belum datang?" tanya Ying sedikit panik. Sedangkan Gopal hanya mengangkat bahu.

KRRIIINNGGG

Tak lama akhirnya bel masuk pun berbunyi, dengan terburu – buru semua muridkembali ke tempat duduk masing – masing. Kemudian muncullah seorang guru dengan seorang gadis di belakangnya.

"Ehem, BANGUUUNNN...selamat pagi cikgu."

"Selamat pagi cikgu."

"Selamat semuanya. Duduk!" murid – murid pun duduk kembali ke kursi mereka.

"Baiklah semuanya, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Perkenalkan diri kamu!" perintah sang guru kepada gadis di sampingnya. Gadis itu memiliki mata berwarna ungu dan rambut berwarna _Darkblue_ yang mencapai pinggangnya. Dia mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah atas Pulau Rintis dengan _Sweater_ berwarna biru dongker, dan dia juga mengenakan rok berwarna abu – abu yang mencapai selutut.

"Hai semuanya~ Nama saya adalah-"

TBC

* * *

 **Halo saya datang lagi! Hehehe saya sengaja berhentiin sampai sini biar sedikit lebih greget aja#dimutilasi**

 **Sebagai imformasi saja bahwa saya akan update lama karna masih banyak urusan yang menumpuk/soksibuk**

 **Baiklah segini saja dari saya, dan untuk pertama kalinya saya ingin meminta review dari para reader.**

 **Silahkan review nya~**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter sebelumnya:_

 _"_ _Ehem, BANGUUUNNN...selamat pagi cikgu."_

 _"_ _Selamat pagi cikgu."_

 _"_ _Selamat pagi semuanya. Duduk!" murid–murid pun duduk kembali ke kursi mereka._

 _"_ _Baiklah semuanya, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Perkenalkan diri kamu!" perintah sang guru kepada gadis di sampingnya. Gadis itu memiliki mata berwarna ungu dan rambut berwarna Darkblue yang mencapai pinggangnya. Dia mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah atas Pulau Rintis dengan Sweater berwarna biru dongker, dan dia juga mengenakan rok berwarna abu – abu yang mencapai selutut._

 _"_ _Hai semuanya~ Nama saya adalah-"_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy, dkk adalah milik Animonsta studio**

 **Genre(s): Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama,** **Romance, dll**

 **Pairing: Boboiboy x Yaya, Fang x Ying, dll**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Alur kecepetan/kelamaan, Cerita gaje, dll**

* * *

Chapter 3: What?!

BRAKK

Semua orang termasuk sang guru menoleh kesumber suara. Boboiboy berdiri di depan pintu dengan pakaian yang berantakan, pemuda itu terlihat kelelahan dan juga keringat yang mengalir melewati wajah dan lehernya. Terlihat sekali bahwa pemuda itu habis berlari.

"Boboiboy? Kenapa kau terlambat?" tanya sang guru yang terlihat tidak suka, karena salah satu muridnya datang terlambat. Boboiboy yang sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya pun menjawab pertanyaan sang guru.

"Maaf bu, tadi saya kesiangan." jawab Boboiboy.

Sang guru terlihat marah dan dia menghampiri Boboiboy. Tapi sebelum sang guru melakukan sesuatu pada pemuda itu, si murid baru menghentikannya.

"Emm...permisi cikgu, bagaimana dengan saya?" tanya murid baru yang sejak tadi hanya diam. Sang guru yang menyadari bahwa ada murid baru pun menghentikan aksinya, perempuan paruh baya itu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, karena hari ini sedang ada murid baru kamu saya maafkan." ucap sang guru kepada Boboiboy. Mendengar itu, Boboiboy merasa lega dan segera menuju ke tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan diri kamu!" perintah sang guru.

"Hai semuanya~ Nama saya adalah Azka Putri Maharani. Kalian bisa memanggilku Azka atau Rani. Salam kenal~" ucap sang gadis memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Baiklah Azka, kamu akan duduk disana." Ucap sang guru sambil menunjuk kursi kosong yang letaknya di samping Yaya.

"Terima kasih cikgu!" kata Azka sambil tersenyum lebar, dia pun menuju ke tempat duduknya dan saat dia melihat Yaya, senyum aneh pun terukir di wajahnya.

"Baiklah semuanya, kumpulkan tugas yang kemarin. Sekarang!" perintah sang guru tegas.

* * *

"Yaya~ kita ke kantin yuk!" ajak Azka dengan ceria.

"Maaf, aku tidak lapar." tolak Yaya.

"Kalau begitu, kau temani aku saja~" paksa Azka. Sebelum Yaya sempat menolak lagi, Azka telah menarik tangannya dengan paksa, sehingga membuat gadis berwajah datar itu sedikit kesakitan.

"Ayo~" ucap Azka semangat sambil membawa (baca: menyeret) Yaya keluar kelas. Yaya yang ditarik paksa oleh Azka hanya bisa pasrah, ditambah lagi gadis yang membawanya itu berteriak jika ada orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

"MINGGIIRRR!~" teriak Azka sambil terus berlari di koridor. Ada beberapa murid yang kaget saat mendengar teriakan Azka dan ada juga yang hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka.

Sementara itu, Boboiboy dan kawan – kawan melihat Azka membawa Yaya dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa dia tidak takut menarik Yaya seperti itu?" tanya Gopal kepada teman serekannya.

"Haiya kau ini Gopal, dia kan murid baru. Jadi wajar saja dia tidak takut." jawab Ying, sedangkan Gopal yang mendengar jawaban itu hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Tapi, aku merasa aneh dengan murid baru itu." kata Fang dengan pose berpikir.

"Eh? Aneh? Aneh kenapa?" tanya Ying.

"Aneh saja, dia langsung mengetahui nama Yaya, padahal Yaya tidak menyebutkan namanya." jawab Fang.

"Mungkin Yaya sempat memperkenalkan diri pada Azka, tapi kau tidak dengar." kata Gopal.

"Tidak, aku berada tepat di depannya. Jadi meskipun dia berbicara dengan sangat pelan, aku pasti masih bisa mendengarnya." ucap Fang kepada pemuda bertubuh gempal itu.

"Heleh, bilang saja kalau kau tidak dengar!" kata Gopal dengan nada yang meremehkan.

"APA!?"

"Ish, sudahlah! Kalian jangan bertengkar hanya hal seperti itu! Bisa saja Azka itu temannya Yaya." Ucap Boboiboy yang mulai kesal dengan argumen mereka.

"Yalo, kalian jangan berperasangka buruk dulu!" kata Ying membenarkan ucapan Boboiboy.

"Eh, bukan aku yang mulai! Dia yang mulai!" ucap Gopal sambil menunjuk pemuda di sampingnya. Muncullah perempatan di dahi pemuda berambut _Raven_ itu.

"APA?!"

"Ish, sudahlah kalian berdua! Tidak baik membicarakan orang lain seperti itu! Lagi pula gadis itu hanya sekedar murid baru, kan? Untuk apa kita permasalahkan?" ucap Boboiboy menghentikan Gopal dan Fang yang hampir bertengkar.

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita ke kantin!" ucap Boboiboy memotong kalimat Fang. Fang, Gopal dan Ying mengikuti Boboiboy yang berjalan menuju kantin.

* * *

KRRRIIINNGGG

Mendengar bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi, semua murid pun segera memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing. Kenapa? Karena setelah istirahat guru yang mengajar setiap kelas adalah guru yang cukup ditakuti di sekolah, terutama bagi kelas yang mendapat jadwal pelajaran Matematika.

Siapkan saja mental dan fisik kalian, karena guru yang mengajar pelajaran tersebut merupakan guru tergalak di sekolah, tidak jarang ada yang menjadi korban kemarahan guru itu.

Semua kelas yang ada di sekolah itu menjadi sunyi, kecuali kelas 11-C (kelas Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan) yang banyak sekali murid yang berlari kesana kemari. Ada yang main kejar-kejaran, main pesawat kertas dan lain-lain.

Kenapa? Sebenarnya sekarang adalah waktunya pelajaran Matematika, tapi guru yang mengajar pelajaran itu telah pindah ke kota lain. Mendengar hal itu seluruh murid pun bersorak kegirangan, ada yang lompat-lompat bahkan ada yang sujud syukur. Oke mungkin sedikit berlebihan, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Hei...menurut kalian guru Matematika kita nanti seperti apa?" tanya Fang.

"Hmmm...entah, tapi aku harap guru itu baik dan sabar." Jawab Boboiboy.

"Aku setuju! Aku juga berharap guru baru kita tidak membawa rotan." ucap Gopal dengan antusias.

"Heleh, bilang saja kalau kau tidak mau kena pukul lagi." kata Ying menatap Gopal malas.

"Hehehe..." Gopal menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang murid yang berlari dan memasuki kelas tersebut.

"CIKGU DATANG!" teriak pemuda itu panik, dan dalam sekejap seluruh murid di kelas itu menduduki kursi mereka masing masing.

"BANGUUNNN...selamat pagi cikgu."

"Selamat pagi cikgu."

Sang guru pun memasuki kelas, guru itu mengenakan topeng berwarna merah dan kacamata berbingkai biru muda yang menutupi matanya. Beliau mengenakan pakaian ketat ala super hero dengan dasi berwarna kuning di lehernya, tidak lupa ikat pinggang berwarna _Gold_ yang terpasang dipinggangnya dengan hurf "P" di tengah sabuk tersebut.

Boboiboy yang melihat guru baru itu membelakkan mata tidak percaya. Sedangkan Fang dan Ying, mulut mereka menganga lebar dan muka yang bisa di bilang _Absurd_ karna sangking kagetnya.

Tapi berbeda dengan Gopal, matanya sudah berlinang air mata dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Sepertinya hanya dia yang merasa bahagia sekarang.

'PAPA ZOLA!?' teriak Boboiboy, Ying, dan Fang dalam hati tidak percaya.

"Selamat pagi murid-murid kebenaran...duduk ke kursi kamu masing-masing!" ucap Papa Zola dengan pose super heronya.

"Umm...cikgu..." panggil Boboiboy ragu sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Ada apa wahai anak muda~?"

"Kenapa cikgu bisa mengajar disini?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Sebenarnya...menjadi guru Matematika adalah cita-cita cikgu dari taman kanak-kanak..." jawab Papa Zola sambil menerawang jauh.

* * *

 _Flashback of Papa Zola on_

 _"_ _Murid-murid, apa cita-cita kalian saat sudah besar nanti?" tanya seorang guru kepada murid-muridnya._

 _"_ _Saya mau jadi pengacara!" jawab seorang murid dengan semangat sambil mengangkat tangannya._

 _"_ _Saya mau jadi dokter cikgu." jawab murid lain yang tak kalah semangat._

 _"_ _Saya mau jadi...guru Matematikaaa!" ujar seorang murid yang mengenakan topeng berwarna merah sambil berdiri di kursi dan berpose ala super hero._

 _"_ _Saya akan menambahkan kebaikan dan mengurangi kejahatan..." ucap murid itu yang sudah kelewat semangatnya._

 _Flashback of Papa Zola off_

* * *

"...dan bapak akan aljabarkan kejahatan dengan..." dan seterusnya dari celotehan Papa Zola, Boboiboy hanya menatap malas sang guru. Sedangkan Gopal menatap dengan sangat antusias.

"Sudahlah cikgu, kapan pelajaran akan dimulai?" tanya Fang yang sudah mulai bosan dengan cerita dan celotehan dari Papa Zola.

"Ah...eh iya...hmm...BAIKLAH! untuk memulai pertemuan pertama kita, bapak ada _surprise_ untuk kalian." Ucap Papa Zola dengan pelan pada akhir kalimat. Mendengar hal itu seluruh murid mendesah kagum (-Yaya). Mereka penasaran, kira-kira kejutan apa yang akan Papa Zola berikan pada mereka?

"Wah... _surprise_! untuk ulang tahun saya, kan cikgu?" tanya Gopal terlalu percaya diri.

"SEJAK KAPAN BAPAK MAU MEMBERIKANMU _SURPRISE_ HAH? APA KAMU PIKIR ULANG TAHUN KAMU BISA DI RAYAKAN KAPAN SAJAAAA?" teriak Papa Zola kepada Gopal dengan kuah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hehehe..." kekeh Gopal.

"Baiklah, kalian semua mau tahu _surprise_ dari bapak?" tanya Papa Zola.

"Mau...mau!" jawab semua murid (-Yaya dan Fang) dengan semangat.

"Kalau begitu tutup mata kamu semua. Jangan mengintip ya!" mendengar perintah sang guru, seluruh murid menutup mata mereka. Tak lama kemudian Papa Zola berteriak...

"BUKA MATA KAMU SEKARANG!" seluruh murid pun membuka mata mereka dan kaget saat melihat apa yang ada di depan mereka, yaitu sebuah soal yang tertulis di papan tulis. Sebenarnya soalnya adalah...

'1+1+1-1+1-1+1-1-1+1+1-1+1-1+1-1+1+1-1-1+1-1-1+1+1-1-1+1+1-1+1-1-1=?'

"JAWABLAH SOAL MATEMATIKA KEBENARAN INI, SEKARANG!" perintah Papa Zola kepada seluruh murid di kelas itu.

Seluruh murid pun mulai menghitung, mereka tidak menyangka akan di berikan soal _Absurd_ seperti ini. Wajah mereka mulai bingung, ada yang masih berusaha menghitung seperti Ying dan ada juga yang sudah mengacak rambutnya karena sangking bingung dan frustasi seperti Gopal. Kecuali Fang, dia sudah sangat hafal dengan soal yang di berikan Papa Zola sewaktu Sekolah Dasar dulu.

Sebelum Fang mengangkat tangannya, ada murid lain yang mengangkat tangan lebih dulu. Papa Zola yang melihat murid itu mengangkat tangannya pun langsung menuju ketempat duduk murid itu.

"IYA, JAWABANNYA ADALAH..." teriak Papa Zola sambil menunjuk anak itu.

"Satu." jawab sang murid dengan nada malas.

"Ya...jawaban kamu benar! Selamat anak muda...selamat!" kata Papa Zola sambil menjabat tangan murid itu. Mendengar penuturan dari Papa Zola, seluruh murid mendecak kagum.

"Wuish, pandai sekali dia."

"Ha ah, tidak disangka dia bisa menjawab soal seperti itu."

Fang pun menjadi kesal, dia kesal karena seharusnya dia yang menjawab soal itu. Seharusnya tangannya yang sedang dijabat oleh Papa Zola dan seharusnya dia yang mendapat pujian dari murid yang lain. Fang pun memutar badannya menjadi kebelakang dan membelakkan mata kaget, karena yang menjawab soal itu adalah...

"Yaya..." gumam Fang.

"Siapakah nama kamu, wahai anak muda...?" tanya Papa Zola.

"Yaya." jawab Yaya.

"APAAAA?!" seluruh murid memandangi Papa Zola yang terlihat kaget.

"Ti...ti...TIDAK MUNGKIN! Kamu bukan Yaya!" ucap Papa Zola tidak percaya.

"Tapi...dia itu memang Yaya cikgu." kata Fang.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! KENAPA? KENAPA KAMU BERUBAH MENJADI SEPERTI INI?" tanya Papa Zola sambil mengguncangkan bahu Yaya.

Yaya yang mendengar pertanyaan Papa Zola pun tersentak, dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Tidak sengaja dia bertemu tatap dengan Azka, gadis berambut biru tua itu tersenyum kepada Yaya. Melihat senyuman itu Yaya langsung memalingkan wajahnya, dia menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap guru yang ada di depannya.

Papa Zola yang tidak mendapat respon dari Yaya pun melepaskan cengkramannya dari bahu sang gadis, dan beralih ke bahu pemuda yang mengenakan topi berwarna jingga.

"Boboiboy,kenapa kawan kamu bisa seperti itu HAH?" tanya Papa Zola yang tanpa sengaja memuncratkan kuahnya ke muka pemuda itu.

Sekarang Boboiboy yang menjadi bingung, jika memberitahukan penyebab Yaya berubah maka mau tidak mau dia harus menceritakan kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu. Dia melihat seluruh kelas dan melihat wajah seluruh murid sudah mulai tegang, ada yang melihat dengan tatapan gugup dan ada juga yang melihat dengan tatapan penasaran.

Pemuda itu pun melihat ketiga sahabatnya, baik Ying, Gopal dan Fang mereka hanya menundukkan kepala saja. Boboiboy yakin, pasti sahabat-sahabatnya itu juga sedang bingung seperti dirinya, tapi apa yang harus dia jawab sekarang? Boboiboy menghela nafas pasrah 'Aku harus mengatakannya.' batin Boboiboy meyakinkan diri.

Tapi sebelum Boboiboy membuka suara, Yaya sudah berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kemauan!" seru Yaya, seluruh murid dan Papa Zola menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Papa Zola mengernyit bingung.

"Apa kamu bilang tadi?" tanya Papa Zola. Yaya menghela nafas sejenak kemudian membuka suara.

"Saya berubah seperti ini karena kemauan saya sendiri cikgu. Karena ini sedikit pribadi, saya harap cikgu Papa tidak memaksa saya untuk menjelaskan lebih jauh." kata Yaya kepada Papa Zola. Papa Zola mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan ke depan kelas.

"BAIKLAH! Sebelum mengakiri pelajaran kebenaran, bapak memiliki tugas penting untuk kamu semua." Ucap Papa Zola.

"Tugas penting? Tugas apa cikgu?" tanya salah satu murid.

"TUGASNYA ADALAH...MENGERJAKAN SOAL DI LEMBARAN INI..." teriak Papa Zola sambil mengangkat lembar soal di tangan kanannya. Murid-murid yang melihat lembar soal di tangan Papa Zola pun menjadi sedikit gemetar, mereka takut soal yang ada di tangan Papa Zola akan _Absurd_ seperti yang sebelumnya.

"Tapi...karena lembaran ini tidak cukup jumlahnya maka...cikgu akan membagi kamu dalam beberapa kelompok." kata Papa Zola.

Papa Zola pun menyebutkan kelompok yang terbentuk dalam kelas itu. Ada yang kegirangan karena dapat satu kelompok dengan temannya dan ada juga yang mendesah kecewa karena tidak bisa satu kelompok dengan orang yang diinginkan.

"Kelompok selanjutnya adalah Fang, Ying dan Gopal." ucap Papa Zola.

Murid-murid atau lebih tepatnya murid perempuan mendesah kecewa karena ternyata Fang tidak satu kelompok dengan mereka. Dan ada beberapa murid perempuan yang melempar _Death glare_ kearah Ying, tapi Ying sama sekali tidak sadar kalau sedang ditatap tajam oleh beberapa orang.

"Dan kelompok terakhir adalah Boboiboy, Azka dan Yaya." Ucap Papa Zola (lagi).

Azka yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum senang, berbeda dengan Boboiboy dan Yaya yang keliahatan kaget. Tanpa sadar, Boboiboy dan Yaya berdiri dari kursi mereka.

"APA?!"

TBC

* * *

 **Hai semuanya...maaf baru update sekarang**

 **Sebenarnya saya sedang mudik jadi harus bisa bagi waktu, tapi malah jadi begini T_T**

 **Karena chapter berikutnya belum pada tahap pengetikan, mungkin updatenya akan jadi sedikit lama#disiramairpanas**

 **Jadi shoujo harap reader sabar menunggu**

 **Dan karena sekarang sedang memasuki bulan Ramadhan saya ingin mengucapkan**

 **Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa, mohon maaf lahir dan batin.**

 **Segini saja dari saya**

 **Mohon review para reader sekalian~**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter sebelumnya_

" _Kelompok selanjutnya adalah Fang, Ying dan Gopal." ucap Papa Zola._

 _Murid-murid atau lebih tepatnya murid perempuan mendesah kecewa karena ternyata Fang tidak satu kelompok dengan mereka. Dan ada beberapa murid perempuan yang melempar Death glare kearah Ying, tapi Ying sama sekali tidak sadar kalau sedang ditatap tajam oleh beberapa orang._

" _Dan kelompok terakhir adalah Boboiboy, Azka dan Yaya." Ucap Papa Zola (lagi)._

 _Azka yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum senang, berbeda dengan Boboiboy dan Yaya yang keliahatan kaget. Tanpa sadar, Boboiboy dan Yaya berdiri dari kursi mereka._

" _APA?!"_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy, dkk adalah milik Animonsta studio**

 **Genre(s): Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance, dll**

 **Pairing: Boboiboy x Yaya, Fang x Ying, dll**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Alur kecepetan/kelamaan, Cerita gaje, dll**

* * *

Chapter 4: I'm not understand!

Bagaimana perasaanmu saat dipasangkan dengan orang yang tidak ingin kamu dekati? Pasti kaget bukan? Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Boboiboy dan Yaya sekarang.

Kedua orang itu menatap tidak percaya kearah guru mereka. Bagaimana bisa sang guru menyatukan mereka segampang menepuk jidat? Padahal hubungan mereka saat ini tengah...

"Sebenarnya kenapa kalian berdua nih, haaahh? Kenapa kalian begitu terkejut seperti itu? Kalian tak suka dengan keputusan saya, HAHH?" tanya Papa Zola sembari menunjuk Yaya dan Boboiboy yang masih dalam posisi berdiri.

Pandangan seluruh murid terkunci pada Yaya dan Boboiboy. Mereka dapat melihat dua orang berbeda _Gender_ itu memasang wajah terkejut bercampur bingung.

Yaya sedikit tersentak seakan mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kelas, dan melihat seluruh murid sedang melihatnya dan Boboiboy dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

Gadis itu menghembuskan napasnya perlahan dan menatap sang guru dengan ekspresi datar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa cikgu," jawab Yaya singkat sebelum sang gadis kembali duduk ke kursinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemandangan luar jendela.

Boboiboy pun perlahan kembali mendudukan dirinya ke kursi. Pemuda bertopi jingga itu menoleh ke belakang dengan takut-takut, dan melihat Yaya yang menatap pemandangan dari jendela dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca.

Papa Zola yang mendengar jawaban Yaya mengernyit dahi tidak mengerti, tapi kemudian sang guru mengangguk sebelum berbicara.

"BAIKLAH! Tugas ini harus kalian kumpulkan minggu depan. Tapi, jika minggu depan tak dikumpulkan... maka cikgu terpaksa menghukum kamu semua~" seru Papa Zola.

"Hu... hukuman apa cikgu?" tanya Gopal dengan badan bergetar. Entah mengapa, pemuda bertubuh gempal itu merasakan firasat buruk.

"Hohoho... sepertinya kamu benar-benar ingin tahu anak muda," ujar Papa Zola sedikit berbasa-basi.

"HUKUMANNYA ADALAH...KALIAN HARUS UJIAN MATEMATIKAAA... MINGGU DEPAAAN!" teriak Papa Zola. Jangan lupa dengan hujan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Para murid yang mendengar penuturan dari Papa Zola membelalakkan mata tidak percaya.

"APA?! TIDAAAKK!"

* * *

"Hah..."

"Mau berapa kali kau menghela napas seperti itu, hah?"

"Tidak tahu, tidak peduli."

Fang menatap Boboiboy dengan tatapan iba. Pemuda itu tahu, apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu dan dia merasa tidak tega. Tapi, Fang juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Sudahlah Boboiboy, kau pasti bisa melewati semua ini. Bersemangatlah!" hibur Ying sambil menepuk punggung sahabat masa kecilnya.

Lagi-lagi Boboiboy menghela napas berat, pemuda itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada tasnya. Boboiboy menoleh kearah Ying dan tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih Ying," ucap Boboiboy sembari tersenyum kearah Ying.

Ying tahu bahwa senyum yang Boboiboy berikan padanya adalah senyuman palsu. Tapi gadis itu tidak memaksa sahabatnya untuk tersenyum tulus, Ying membalas senyuman Boboiboy sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jalan yang tengah dia dan teman-temannya lewati.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Tidak ada yang berani untuk membuka suara bahkan Gopal sekalipun. Fang, Ying dan Gopal melihat Boboiboy dengan tatapan prihatin dan kasihan.

Mereka tahu, bahwa Boboiboy sedang bingung karena dia harus sekelompok dengan sahabat-ralat-mantan sahabat mereka, Yaya.

Sedangkan Boboiboy sendiri sedang merasa gelisah. Pikiran negatif pun menyelimuti hati dan otak pemuda bertopi dinosaurus itu.

Bagaimana jika Yaya masih marah padanya?

Bagaimana jika Yaya tidak mau menerimanya?

Bagaimana jika Yaya tidak mau menatapnya?

Bagaimana jika-

'Arrgg... cukup!' batin Boboiboy pada dirinya sendiri. Dia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat menyebabkan kepalanya sedikit sakit.

Pemuda berkekuatan lima elemen itu berhenti berjalan dan memegangi kepalanya membuat Fang, Ying dan Gopal menjadi khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja Boboiboy?" tanya Gopal menepuk pundak sahabatnya.

Boboiboy menggeleng kecil.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sakit kepala saja," jawab Boboiboy.

Sebelum mereka kembali berjalan, sebuah suara nyaring memasuki telinga mereka.

"BOBOIBOY!"

Boboiboy, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang menengok ke sumber suara dan melihat Azka tengah berlari kearah mereka sambil menggandeng tangan seseorang.

Gadis itu berhenti di hadapan mereka dan mengatur napasnya sejenak. Boboiboy dan yang lainnya sedikit tersentak. Bukan, bukan karena Azka menghampiri mereka.

Melainkan gadis yang dibawa oleh Azka.

Azka yang sudah bisa mengatur napasnya pun menegakkan badannya dan menatap Boboiboy dengan antusias.

"Hai Boboiboy, perkenalkan namaku Azka. Salam kenal ya," ucap Azka dengan riang.

Jujur, sebetulnya Ying, Fang dan Gopal sedikit tidak suka dengan cara bicara Azka yang seakan-akan menganggap mereka tidak ada disana.

Boboiboy menoleh kearah Azka dan melempar senyuman tipis. "Aku Boboiboy, salam kenal juga," balasnya.

Baiklah, sesungguhnya cucu dari Tok Aba itu sedang kelelahan hari ini dan sudah berencana untuk segera pulang kemudian beristirahat. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidaklah mudah.

Azka melepaskan genggamannya dari gadis disampingnya dan berjalan mendekati Boboiboy.

"Hei, kita satu kelompok, kan? Apa kira-kira kau bisa mengerjakan tugas dari Papa Zola besok?"

APA?!

Salah. Sungguh itu adalah pertanyaan yang salah, sangat salah. 'Yang benar saja?' teriak Boboiboy dalam hati. Cukup hari ini dia dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Papa Zola di sekolahnya, satu kelompok dengan Yaya dan kemudian dia harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok dan itu adalah besok!

Sungguh, rasanya dia ingin lari sekarang.

"Ke-kenapa harus besok? Memangnya, hari lain tidak bisa?" tanya Boboiboy heran.

"Karena besok adalah hari Sabtu, sedangkan hari Minggu aku ada acara keluarga," jawab Azka.

"Terus, kenapa tidak sehabis pulang sekolah saja?"

"Aku tidak bisa, karena sehabis pulang sekolah aku harus les privat sampai malam. Jadi, selama hari sekolah aku nggak pernah ada waktu buat istirahat."

Bagus.

Bagus sekali.

Lengkap sudah masalahnya hari ini. Tidak, bahkan besok dia masih belum terbebas dari masalah.

Kenapa takdir dan keadaan selalu menguji dirinya?

Boboiboy menghela napas berat.

"Baiklah, besok jam 7 kita mengerjakan tugasnya di rumahku," ujar Boboiboy dengan berat hati.

Azka yang mendengar penuturan dari Boboiboy pun tersenyum lebar. Dia membalikkan badannya dan menggenggam tangan gadis yang dibawanya.

"Kau sudah dengar, kan? Jadi, besok kau tidak boleh terlambat Yaya."

Benar, gadis yang sedari tadi dibawa lari bersama Azka adalah Yaya. Yaya hanya bergumam dan kembali memainkan handphone pintarnya.

"Baiklah, besok kita berkumpul di kedai Tok Aba ya! Sampai jumpa besok Boboiboy!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Azka segera berlari sambil menggandeng tangan Yaya dan meninggalkan Boboiboy, Ying, Fang dan Gopal yang masih terdiam disana.

* * *

"Ish, kenapa 'dia' belum datang juga?"

Di markas kotak, terlihat makhluk berkepala kotak berwarna hijau tengah mondar-mandir dengan raut wajah kesal. Robot yang sedari tadi bersamanya pun terheran-heran dengan apa yang dilakukan makhluk tersebut.

"Incik bos, kenapa kau terlihat sangat kesal?" tanya robot yang bernama Probe.

"Bagaimana aku tidak kesal? Sudah sejak tadi aku tunggu 'dia', tapi 'dia' tidak datang juga," jawab Adudu kesal. Makhluk planet ata Ta Tiga itu melihat kearah jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul 23.00.

"Sabar sedikitlah, incik bos! 'Dia' pasti sedang sibuk hari ini. Jadi wajar jika 'dia' sedikit terlambat," ucap Probe yang berusaha menenangkan bosnya.

"Ish! Tapi ini sudah sangat terlambatlah, Probe! Awas saja, jika 'dia' mengingkari janjinya aku akan-"

"Kau akan apa?"

Baik Adudu maupun Probe sama-sama menoleh ke belakang dan melihat 'orang' yang mereka tunggu menatap mereka dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"I-i-i-itu, jika k-kau tidak d-d-dat-datang a-aku akan mmm... ah! Aku tidak akan bisa membuat minuman untukmu! Ya! Ha-hahaha, i-itu yang aku maksud!" ujar Adudu gelagapan. 'Orang itu' hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

"Ya... ya... ya, terserah kau saja," ujar 'orang itu' tidak peduli.

"Ngomong-ngomong, karena kau sudah disini kita mulai saja sekarang," ucap Adudu.

"Baiklah. Nah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya 'orang itu' dengan nada santai.

"Bagaimana rencananya? Apa berjalan lancar?" tanya Adudu. 'Orang itu' tertawa pelan.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku ini selalu gagal sepertimu?" tanya 'orang itu' dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Kau seperti biasa, selalu memancing amarahku," ucap Adudu mulai kesal.

"Eits, jangan marah! Aku hanya bercanda, kok! Meski itu memang benar," kata 'orang itu' sedikit mengejek.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" tanya Adudu yang mulai tersulut emosi.

"Hahahaha... maaf, aku benar-benar hanya bercanda! Ya... begitulah. Aku sudah bisa mengendalikan dia belakangan ini," ucap 'orang itu'.

"Bagaimana dengan Boboiboy? Kau tidak lupa dengan rencana yang 'itu', kan?" tanya Adudu dengan tatapan curiga.

"Tentu saja aku tidak lupa. Untuk urusan Boboiboy sedang aku urus jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir," jawab 'orang itu'.

"Hahahaha, bagus! Dengan begini, rencana kita akan berjalan tanpa gangguan," ucap Adudu disertai tawa liciknya.

"Jangan senang dulu! Bagaimana dengan 'alat' itu? Kau sudah menyelesaikannya, kan?" tanya 'orang itu'.

"Tentu. Semuanya sudah selesai. Tinggal tambahkan satu bahan lagi, maka 'alat' itu akan menjadi sempurna," ucap Adudu dengan bangga.

"Hahaha. Kerja bagus! Tidak sia-sia aku bekerja sama denganmu," ucap 'orang itu'.

"Tentu saja. Aku adalah alien paling cerdik di plenet ata Ta Tiga," ucap Adudu dengan percaya diri.

"Ya... terserah kau mau bilang apa," ucap 'orang itu' datar. Tak lama, 'orang itu' membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Eh... kau sudah mau pergi?" tanya Probe yang sejak tadi terabaikan.

"Iya. Masih banyak urusan yang harus aku selesaikan. Sampai jumpa," ucap 'orang itu' sebelum benar-benar keluar dari markas kotak.

* * *

"Ada apa dengan cucu Atok, ni? Manyun saja dari tadi," Boboiboy mendongak dan melihat Tok Aba tengah berdiri didepannya sambil memegang secangkir coklat panas.

"Hmm... tidak ada apa-apa, Atok," bohong Boboiboy.

"Heleh... tidak mungkin kamu baik-baik saja, wajahmu sudah dapat Atok baca sejak tadi. Ini, coklat panas agar kau lebih tenang," ujar Tok Aba sembari memberikan secangkir coklat panas kepada cucunya.

Boboiboy menerima coklat panas tersebut. Dengan perlahan, dia mengarahkan mulutnya ke pinggir cangkir dan meminum coklat panasnya sedikit demi sedikit. Benar, coklat panas dari Tok Aba membuatnya menjadi lebih tenang. Tapi tetap saja dia merasa gelisah.

Gelisah karena akan bertemu Yaya.

Entah mengapa, tapi Boboiboy merasa bahwa sahabatnya yang indentik dengan warna pink (yang sekarang menjadi hitam) itu nampak mengeluarkan ekspresi dinginnya dengan cara yang dibuat-buat.

Bahkan, ekspresi dinginnya yang ada pada Halilintar terkesan lebih alami dibandingkan Yaya. Meskipun gadis itu terlihat lebih dingin dan cuek. Tapi tetap saja, ada yang mengganjal di wajahnya.

Terutama di matanya.

Boboiboy segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan kemudian melanjutkan menikmati secangkir coklat panas ditangannya.

"Hai, Boboiboy!"

"Uhuk... uhuk... uhuk...!"

Azka panik saat melihat Boboiboy terbatuk-batuk. Awalnya, gadis itu hanya ingin mengejutkan Boboiboy saja. Tapi, dia tidak menyangka kalau tindakannya tadi membuat pemuda bertopi jingga itu sampai tersedak.

"Ma-maaf, Boboiboy! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Azka sambil menepuk pelan punggung lebar Boboiboy.

"Ugh... iya. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok!" jawab Boboiboy yang sudah merasa lebih baik.

Boboiboy bangun dari posisi duduknya. Dia melihat sekitar. Tidak, tidak ada gadis dengan kerudung hitam disekitar sana. Boboiboy menatap Azka yang ada di sampingnya.

"Um... Azka, dimana Yaya?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Oh, Yaya bilang dia akan sedikit terlambat. Entah ada apa gitu, dia nggak ngasih tahu," jawab Azka sekenanya.

Boboiboy mengangguk paham. Setidaknya, dia tidak bertemu Yaya sekarang.

"Boboiboy, ayo! Kita mengerjakan tugasnya dirumahmu, kan?" tanya Azka.

"Ah, iya!" jawab Boboiboy sebelum berjalan menuju rumahnya bersama Azka.

* * *

"Yaya, sudah cukup! Hentikan semua ini!" Yaya menatap ibunya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca.

"Jika aku menghentikan ini semua, kalian akan terluka. Tidak, aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi," ucap Yaya tegas.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu? Kau ingin membuat mereka terlibat dalam hal ini? Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa, Yaya. Jangan korbankan mereka!" ujar ayah Yaya bijaksana.

Yaya terdiam. Dia tahu teman-temannya tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia tahu mereka tidak boleh dilibatkan. Tapi Yaya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Yaya bingung harus mengambil jalan mana. Gadis berkerudung hitam itu merasa dia selalu salah dibanyak sisi.

"Ayah, ibu, Yaya mengambil keputusan ini tidak sembarangan. Yaya juga tidak mau melibatkan mereka tapi Yaya tidak bisa. Jika Yaya mengabaikan perintah 'dia' kalian akan terluka," Yaya mengambil napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku memilih agar mereka terlibat, karena aku tahu mereka itu cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan 'dia'. Jika pada akhirnya aku tidak ada disini lagi, mereka bisa mengeluarkan ayah, ibu, dan Totoitoy dari sini. Jadi, tolong mengertilah!" sambung Yaya panjang lebar.

"Jangan katakan kau tidak akan ada disini lagi, nak! Ka-kau akan baik-baik saja. Ibu yakin kau dan teman-temanmu dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini," ucap ibu Yaya yang hampir menangis karena mendengar perkataan anaknya.

"Maaf, ibu! Aku bukannya pesimis, tapi ini memang salah satu rencana orang itu. Aku tidak tahu dengan pasti apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, tapi aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk datang kesini," ucap Yaya sebelum sang gadis memakai kembali kacamatanya dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

* * *

Boboiboy sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi dalam mengerjakan soal. Pemuda itu mendongak untuk melihat jam dinding di kamarnya. Sudah dua jam terlewati, tapi Yaya masih belum datang.

Muncul kekhawatiran dalam hati Boboiboy. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Yaya? Hei, wajar saja jikalau dia khawatir karena pasalnya, Yaya bukan lagi gadis yang memiliki kekuatan memanipulasi grafitasi. Boboiboy takut jikalau gadis itu tiba-tiba diserang Adudu dan Probe karena mereka belum tahu kalau Yaya sudah keluar dari kelompok palahwan super.

"Boy... Boboiboy!" panggil Azka. Boboiboy yang sedari tadi melamun tersadar dan melihat kearah gadis di sampingnya.

"Eh... iya, ada apa?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Apa ada soal yang susah? Kau sejak tadi baru mengerjakan tiga soal saja, lho! Kau ingin kubantu?" tanya Azka seraya menawarkan diri.

"Ah... iya. Aku kurang mengerti soal nomor dua puluh empat. Bisakah kau mengajarkanku?" tanya Boboiboy. Azka tersenyum seraya mengangguk.

Tok tok tok

Sebelum Azka sempat menjelaskan soal matematika kepada Boboiboy, seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah pemuda itu. Refleks, Boboiboy bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Azka sendirian disana.

Tok tok tok

"Sebentar!" ucap Boboiboy yang sudah ada di depan pintu rumahnya.

Kriet

Pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan seorang gadis berkerudung hitam disana. Boboiboy membeku. Sekarang, baik Boboiboy maupun sang gadis sama-sama terdiam, yang bisa mereka lakukan dalam keheningan itu hanyalah saling menatap dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

Jika Boboiboy menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut sekaligus tatapan menyesal, maka berbeda dengan Yaya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Meskipun Yaya menatap pemuda itu datar tapi, di dalam hatinya terdapat banyak emosi yang memberontak untuk segera dikeluarkan.

"Boboiboy, siapa yang dat- eh... Yaya rupanya."

Boboiboy dan Yaya melihat ke sumber suara. Azka yang baru saja menuruni tangga berjalan kearah mereka.

"Yaya! Kau itu sudah sangat terlambat tahu! Kamu tadi memangnya kemana dulu, sih?" tanya Azka sedikit kesal.

"Maaf, tadi aku pergi pasar untuk membeli bahan makanan," ucap Yaya berbohong.

"Tapi kan aku sudah bilang, jangan sampai terlambat! Kamu malah telat 2 jam," ujar Azka yang kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dada. Boboiboy yang melihat pertengkaran kecil di depannya itu membuka suara.

"Oke, karena Yaya sudah disini, sebaiknya kita masuk dan segera menyelesaikan tugas dari Papa Zola," usul Boboiboy yang mempersilahkan kedua gadis itu untuk masuk kerumahnya.

Saat mereka memasuki kamar Boboiboy, Yaya melihat sekitar. Sudah cukup lama dia tidak mengunjungi kamar pemuda itu tapi desainnya masih tetap sama. Tembok yang memiliki nuansa layaknya luar angkasa itu membuatnya nyaris tertawa. Ternyata, Boboiboy masih suka tipe yang seperti itu tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinya telah berubah menjadi seorang remaja.

Ketiga remaja itu segera duduk di lantai yang tepat berada di samping kasur Boboiboy. Yaya kemudian mengeluarkan buku dan juga alat tulisnya dari dalam tas.

"Nah... Boboiboy, kau tadi bertanya soal nomor dua puluh empat, kan?" gerakan tangan Yaya terhenti saat mendengar Azka mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Eh, I-iya. Aku kurang mengerti maksud dari soalnya," mata abu-abu gadis itu bergulir dan melihat Boboiboy dan Azka tengah berbincang-bincang dengan akrabnya.

"Masa kamu nggak ngerti sama soal seperti ini? Ini kan soal dari pelajaran SMP," ujar Azka menatap heran Boboiboy. Dia mendekati Boboiboy dan mulai membantu pemuda itu mengerjakan soal.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata abu-abu terus memperhatikan mereka. Yaya sadar bahwa sejak dia memperhatikan mereka berdua dia merasakan perasaan tertusuk di dadanya. Sang gadis tertawa sedih dalam hati.

Hah... dia jadi teringat saat dia SD dulu. Saat itu, Boboiboy dan Gopal selalu saja lupa mengerjakan PR di rumah dan pada akhirnya mereka selalu menyelesaikan tugas mereka di sekolah.

Yaya yang pada saat itu masih bersama Boboiboy dan yang lainnya selalu membantu mereka berdua dalam menyelesaikan tugas. Meskipun selalu diiringi dengan pukulan rotan, Boboiboy dan Gopal dapat menyelesaikan tugas mereka sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi.

Kini dia hanya menghela napas saat melihat posisinya telah digeser oleh orang lain. Lebih tepatnya telah digeser oleh Azka.

"Yaya," Yaya tersentak saat melihat Azka kini telah ada di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yaya yang berusaha terlihat biasa.

"Bisakah kau gantikan aku mengajari Boboiboy? Aku ingin ke toilet dulu. Bisa, ya? Sebentar saja, kok!" ujar Azka yang tengah berusaha menahan rasa ingin buang air yang melanda sejak tadi.

Sebelum Yaya sempat protes, Azka telah lebih dulu berlari menuju toilet meninggal Boboiboy dan Yaya yang terdiam disana.

Wuuusshh

Terdengar dengan jelas suara angin bertiup dari jendela kamar Boboiboy yang terbuka menandakan keadaan hening sedang terjadi di kamar pemuda itu. Baik Yaya maupun Boboiboy sama-sama enggan untuk membuka suara.

Boboiboy sungguh tidak suka keadaan ini. Oh ayolah! Ini sungguh konyol! Dia hanya ingin mengerjakan soal dari Papa Zola, tapi kenapa justru dia terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini?

Boboiboy melihat kearah Yaya. Pemuda itu tak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajahnya karena mata sang gadis tertutup oleh kerudung hitamnya jika dilihat dari samping. Melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda Yaya akan mengajarinya, Boboiboy akhirnya memilih menunggu sampai Azka kembali.

Tik tok tik tok

.

.

.

.

'Ugh... lama sekali, sih!' batin Boboiboy gelisah. Pahlawan Pulau Rintis itu melihat ke arah jam. Mulut Boboiboy terbuka saat melihat bahwa dia baru saja menunggu selama lima menit.

Boboiboy menghela napas perlahan untuk menenangkan pikirannya tapi, tidak bisa! Sejak tadi jantungnya terus berdegup kencang dan dia merasa tidak nyaman. Ditambah lagi, Yaya yang sejak tadi hanya diam tidak memperbaiki suasana sama sekali. Jika tahu begini, lebih baik dia mengusulkan pada Azka agar mengerjakan tugas di kedai Atoknya saja.

"Boboiboy," Boboiboy hampir terjungkal kebelakang saat menyadari bahwa Yaya telah berpindah posisi menjadi tepat di depannya.

"Dekatkan bukumu! Kau ingin diajari atau tidak?" tanya Yaya dingin.

"I-iya," jawab Boboiboy seraya mendekatkan bukunya kearah Yaya. Pemuda itu menelan salivanya kasar untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Yaya mulai menjelaskan rumus matematika pada Boboiboy dari yang cukup sederhana sampai ke bagian rumit. Baiklah, sebenarnya Boboiboy sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan apa yang sedang diterangkan oleh Yaya.

Mata coklat pemuda itu melihat ke wajah Yaya. Andai saja sang gadis melepas kacamatanya, dia akan lebih leluasa untuk melihat mata abu-abu itu.

Boboiboy tertawa remeh dalam hati. 'Bagaimana aku mungkin menatap matanya? Saat kami bertemu pandang saja aku menghindar,' batin Boboiboy.

"Kau sudah paham?" tanya Yaya tiba-tiba. Boboiboy terkejut saat mendengar Yaya tiba-tiba bicara. Pemuda itu refleks melihat ke berbagai arah layaknya orang tersesat.

Yaya yang melihat Boboiboy tidak konsentrasi pun naik pitam. Sang gadis melempar buku pemuda itu hingga membuat pemiliknya membelalak kaget sebelum mengemasi barang-barangnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar Boboiboy.

Sang gadis menutup matanya saat merasakan pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Boboiboy. Pemuda itu terengah-engah, dia tidak menyangka jika Yaya akan berubah sampai sejauh ini.

"Apa masalahmu?" bentaknya. Yaya sedikit kaget saat mendengar pemuda itu membentaknya, tapi sang gadis berusaha untuk menutupinya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, ha?! Apa segitunya kau membenciku sampai kau seperti ini? Aku tahu jika aku salah, aku mengerti jika kau marah. Tapi jangan lampiaskan semua itu padaku, Yaya! Aku sudah minta maaf berkali-kali, tapi kenapa kau tidak memaafkanku? Aku harus melakukan apa agar kau memaafkanku, ha?" Boboiboy sebenarnya sedikit kaget mengetahui bahwa dirinya dengan lancar membentak Yaya.

Tangan Boboiboy memegang tangan Yaya lebih erat seakan ingin melampiaskan semua yang tengah pemuda itu rasakan.

"Apa masalahmu? Tolong beritahu aku! Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini, Yaya. Kau tidak memaafkanku, tapi kenapa kau juga menghindari Ying, Fang dan Gopal? Kau bahkan pernah membentak mereka," Yaya terdiam saat mendengar penuturan Boboiboy.

Benar. Jika Yaya marah karena kejadian waktu itu, kenapa dia tidak menghindari Boboiboy saja? Kenapa dia harus menghindari yang lain juga? Sungguh, seharusnya Yaya bisa memikirkan itu terlebih dulu.

"I-itu bukan urusanmu!" Yaya menarik paksa tangannya dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu kamar Boboiboy.

Tapi sepertinya, sang pemilik kamar tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Tunggu!" Boboiboy menarik paksa tangan Yaya hingga menyebabkan sang gadis hilang keseimbangan.

"Kya!"

Gubrak

Pemuda berkekuatan lima elemen itu mengerang kesakitan saat merasakan punggungnya jatuh dengan cukup keras. Ditambah lagi dengan Yaya yang ada diatas tubuhnya.

Eh?

'Tunggu dulu...' dengan hati-hati, Boboiboy melihat kearah tubuhnya dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat menyadari ternyata Yaya memang tengah berada diatas tubuhnya.

'Yaya ada diatas tubuhku? Apa yang aku lakukan? Apa yang yang telah aku perbuat? Bagaimana bisa? Asdfghjklzxcvbnm,' batin Boboiboy histeris.

Sementara itu, Yaya yang menyadari posisinya dan Boboiboy yang terbilang err... cukup memalukan itu hanya bisa menahan rona merah yang perlahan mulai menjalar ke pipinya.

Tidak mau berlama-lama dalam posisi seperti itu, Yaya segera bangkit dari tubuh pemuda di bawahnya. Boboiboy yang merasakan pergerakan dari Yaya segera menahan gadis itu dengan mencengkram pundaknya dan menariknya dengan cukup keras.

Yaya menatap Boboiboy dengan tatapan kesal. Tapi, pemuda itu sepertinya tidak peduli dengan tatapan kesal yanng dilayangkan sang gadis untuknya. Boboiboy hanya ingin semua masalah ini selesai saat ini juga.

"Aku ingin kau menceritakan semuanya padaku, Yaya. Jangan menghindariku terus! Meskipun kau terus menjauhiku, aku akan terus mendekatimu sampai kau mau menceritakan masalahmu padaku," ujar Boboiboy mutlak.

Yaya mendengar penuturan pemuda itu mematung di posisinya. Sebenarnya sang gadis ingin menceritakan semuanya pada pemuda itu. Tapi, dia tidak berdaya untuk menerima resikonya nanti.

Tangan Yaya meremas jaket jingga pemuda di bawahnya. Dia menatap wajah Boboiboy dengan mata yang sudah digenangi air mata.

"Boboiboy. Aku... aku..."

Boboiboy yang mendengar suara Yaya bergetar menatap sang gadis khawatir. Dia terdiam saat melihat wajah gadis di atasnya hampir menangis.

"Aku... sebenarnya, aku-"

Tap tap tap

Yaya dan Boboiboy panik saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati pintu. Buru-buru mereka bangkit dari posisi mereka dan segera menjaga jarak masing-masing

Kriet

"Ah~ lega sekali. Maaf aku sedikit lama, Yaya!" ujar Azka yang tengah menutup pintu kamar Boboiboy.

Gadis berambut gelap itu mengernyit heran saat melihat Boboiboy dan Yaya hanya diam tidak menanggapi kedatangan gadis itu.

"Kalian kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Azka penasaran.

Wajah Boboiboy terkejut saat mendengar Azka bertanya seperti itu. Tapi, sebelum pemuda bertopi dinosaurus itu menjawab gadis di sampingnya telah mendahuluinya.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa," katanya.

Sebenarnya, Azka masih curiga dengan kedua manusia berbeda _gender_ itu. Tapi pada akhirnya, dia tidak mempermasalahkan lebih jauh.

Tugas kelompok pun kembali berjalan lancar. Meskipun begitu, tetap terjadi keheningan diantara Yaya dan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy terkadang mengabaikan penjelasan Azka dan mencuri pandang kearah Yaya. Dia melihat ekspresi gadis itu datar seperti biasa seakan-akan memang tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka.

Pemuda berjaket jingga itu menghela napasnya dan kembali memperhatikan penjelasan Azka meski sejujurnya dia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

* * *

"Terima kasih Boboiboy, karena telah mengizinkan kami mengerjakan tugas di rumahmu."

Boboiboy tersenyum tipis kearah Azka.

"Iya, sama-sama. Aku juga berterimakasih karena kalian telah membantuku mengerjakan soal," ujarnya.

"Ah... kalau soal itu kami nggak keberatan, kok!" ujar Azka sambil merangkul pundak Yaya. Gadis berkerudung hitam itu sebenarnya sedikit risih dirangkul seperti itu. Tapi, dia memilih untuk tidak melawan.

"Huaa... sudah jam segini! Aku pulang dulu ya! Bye. Sampai jumpa besok, Boboiboy, Yaya!" seru Azka sebelum berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Boboiboy menjadi gugup saat menyadari bahwa kini tinggal dia dan Yaya saja yang ada disana. Tapi, pemuda itu segera ingat dengan ucapan Yaya yang belum selesai. Saat pemuda itu ingin bertanya, sang gadis telah berucap lebih dulu.

"Aku pulang," ucap Yaya sambil melangkah menuju rumahnya yang berada disamping rumah pemuda bertopi polkadot itu.

Boboiboy hanya bisa diam sambil menatap Yaya yang mulai sampai di rumahnya. Saat sang gadis masuk dan menutup pintu rumah tersebut, Boboiboy mulai mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

" _Aku... sebenarnya, aku-"_

'Kau sebenarnya ingin mengakatan apa, Yaya?' batin Boboiboy bertanya.

Pemuda itu menutup matanya sejenak sebekum melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah tempat dia tinggal.

'Aku... tidak mengerti.'

* * *

 **Halo~ aku kembali lagi...*keluar dari persembunyian***

 **#readers menatap tajam shoujo#*gemetar***

 **Baiklah sebenarnya Shoujo lama update karena Shoujo tengah sibuk menghadapi ujian. Ditambah lagi, Shoujo harus memikirkan daftar SMA, Ujian Sekolah dan Ujian Nasional. Arrggh*frustasi***

 **Jadi, tolong para readers bisa maklumi keterlambatan Shoujo yang sangat keterlaluan ini.**

 **Baiklah, seperti sampai disini saja**

 **Review please~**


End file.
